The Moon Angel Assasin
by LeaD
Summary: Ok Serena Gets her heart broken... Become a Gundam Pilot with Lita and Mina.. SHe vows never to Fall in love again.. until she meets The Perfect soldier.. I decided to put a wedding chapter up....
1. New Pilots

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"What do you mean We're Getting a new pilot?!?!" Duo asked.

"We're Getting a new pilot you Baka."

"Actually you are getting three new pilots." Dr. J said.

"Why do we need new pilots anyway?" Quetre asked.

"Well you See these new pilots are different… They have extraordinary powers that are not Normal." A Woman voice said

"Dr. P Nice to See you again." Dr. J said to the Woman with Black hair. You can see the Dark green highlights when she moves.

"A Onna…." Wufei muttered.

" I'd be careful about that attitude Wufei." Dr. P Said.

"I'm not listening to a Onna like you." Wufei Snapped.

"Don't say she didn't warn you." Dr. J said. Then Footsteps were heard from the Hall way. They kinda sounded like The clicking of Heels.

"Is This The Room??" a Voice said from outside.

"Uhmm Yeah I think so…" 

"Mina I don't trust you… you said that about the last room and there was a half naked guy inside.

"Well I'm Sory Lita… But He was cute though."

"Just open the Door!!!!"  a Monotone voice said

"Fine, No need to get your panties in a twist Serena!!!!"  The Cheerful voice said. The door opened revealing 3 girls.

"What are you talking about Mina she's always upset ever since Mamoru was caught sleeping with—uhhh" The Brown haired girl shut up with a gun pointed at her head.

"Mention the name and… Omae o Kuroso." The Blonde with the Buns and Streamers said.

"Whoa Another Heero…" Duo said.

"More Onna's?!?!" Wufei said. The Gun was then Pointed At Wufei.

"I Dare you to say that again." She Said clicking the safety off this time.

"Serena put the Gun away…" Dr. P Said.

"Hnn…" She Put it away.

"OOOOOOOOOH LOOK AT ALL THE CUTE GUYS!!!!!" Mina suddenly yelled. She hoped right in Duo's face. "HI! You're Cute, I'm Mina!!"

 "Hey Babe.. I'm Duo!!" Duo smirked..

Lita Leaned against the wall with Serena.

"Get aquainted later… I just wanted you guys to know who your new allies are… Come on girls." Dr. P Said.

"Finally I Meet Venus 08!!!!" Mina Ran out the Room nearly tripping over her feet.

"Come on ladies. Moon 06… and Jupiter 07 are waiting." 

"Hnn…" Serena said walking out of the Room.

"Come on Serena Smile.. please… you haven't so since last year." Lita pleaded on the way out.

"What's up with the Blonde with the long hair…." Duo asked.

"Simple Betrayal." Heero said from the corner of the room. "By a loved one…. Which is why love is weak."  Heero Left.

"Yui's right…." Wufei said. "Along with Onnas."

"Dr.P is leaving later Chang…. Don't expect to live through the night while Serena's here." Dr. J said knowing The Secret behind those girls… The sailor scouts… 

"Like that Weak onna will do anything…" Wufei led the rest of the Guys out the room. 


	2. Why she's the way she is....

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"Come on Serena… how long can you stay this way??" Lita pleaded.

"Lita's right… Serena… We know Mamoru and Rei hurt you but come on… you've never gotten yourself this down." 

"Hnn…" she stared into her cup of soda. "I don't want to forget…"

"We're not asking you to forget.. we just want you to be at least Semi-happy.. I'll make you those cookies you like so much…" That got a slight smirk out of her.

"Is that a smile…" Mina asked.

"No…" She quickly reminded herself why she was here in the first place and she left.

"Well we tried." 

"That cheery happy girl you once knew will be back…" A Comforting voice said in their heads. "just Serena some more time…"

"ok Queen Serenity." The girls said in their minds and hoped to Selene it would happen soon.

"MAXWELL!!! Stop bothering me with those Onna's!!!"

"But Seriously Wufei you have to Admit Sailor V is cute!!!" Duo said. Lita and Min Exchanged glances.

"You guys are talking about the sailor scouts right??" Lita cut in.

"Yeah…" Duo said excitedly.

"Well WE happen to know a few of them…"Lita said.

"Really.. when'd you meet them?? are they nice?? who are they??.. are they as cute as they are in their uniforms.?? How did you meet them??" Duo nearly knocked over their table. Both Girls Cracked up laughing…

"We'll tell you.. but not today…." Mina said and they walked out of the Room Laughing.

"Hey!!!!" Duo said. "SO which one do you like??" Duo asked Wufei.

"Will it shut you up???" Wufei yelled.

"Of Course it will.." he said. "For 5 minutes.." he grumbled. Heero felt like smirking at his best friend's  (Though he won't say that out loud) grumbled comment… he wouldn't keep that promise either though.

"Fine the one in the Green."

"I KNEW IT WU-MAN DOES LIKE A GIRL!!!!!" Duo Yelled.

"MAXWELL THE NAME"S WUFEI!!!!!" this just started another chase. This enable Heero to leave unnoticed He wanted the story on that 'wanna be perfect Soldier Girl', Serena. Why? He doesn't know but he convinced himself it was because she trying to be him… Emotionless.. there is no way he can have a counterpart.. let alone ,having a GIRL being the counterpart. He Walked out and Found Mina in the library filing her nails. He just shook his head.

"Hi.. Heero right?" She asked without looking up.. So this girl was pretty sharp.

"Hnn" She smiled at his response

"I guess that's why she took on that role.. it's easy to keep yourself distanced.." She admired her nails. "I'm guessing you want to know why she's so cold huh?" mina sighed and started on her other hand

"hnn" So he was Wrong this isn't totally like Duo… a Bit smarter.. but not by a lot.. he guessed just on things that related to that girl.

"Well… Serena wasn't always so cold." She started. Serena… well it was a nice name if he said so himself, though he wouldn't. "She was kind of the ditz in our group.… maybe around Duo's level.. I like that about him…. He reminds me of how she was when we were all close." She Sighed Nostalgically. "Our Big group didn't get along at first… especially with the four new comers. Serena was the light that made us get along. Her Light shone brightly especially when her boyfriend was around. The Girl was simply in love with him… it was amazing how she managed to fit our group of 10 ,including her and her boyfriend, and working to keep her studies up and find alone time with him.. But while she was struggling to keep her studies one of our friends slowly developed a crush on Mamoru, her boyfriend." Mina sighed and shook her head.

 " Mamoru appeared to try and ignore her… but in secret he had been slowly falling for her.. the one I our Group who Serena considered her best friend. They were closer than me and Serena and We're cousins." He sensed some jealousy. "One night she had made dinner for him to celebrate her getting on the High Honor Roll… She Brought everything to go see him and She was there. Him and Rei were pretty much doing thins they shouldn't have been… that's when they admitted they had been doing this for months… and after maybe 4 suicide attempts she just went void of everything…" Mina put the nail filer down. She was on the verge of tears. "That's it… me and Lita are here just to be here.."

"hnn…"

"NO need to be sorry.." She Said. 

"Hnn.." he left.

"I just want her to smile again.


	3. The New Mission Already

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"Wow!! For real?!?!" Mina asked her friend.

"That's what Ami said… She said Rei's a Princess of The Red Dragon Sniper Clan…"

"How did this Happen…" Mina said.

"Well it seems that Rei's mom was Princess in line for it.. but ran away from all responsibilities. They didn't have an Heir to the Throne Yet.. so when they found that  Rei had the Blood of the Red Sniper… They came to realize She was next on in line for the throne… With a prince or princess following after she's gone.."

"You mean??"

"Yup… Rei prgenant." Lita said. Then their Computers Beeped. Seconds before checking their mail and Gunshot was Heard. Everyone Ran to see what had happened. Mina hoped that Duo didn't piss one of the guys off enough to actually shoot him. When they realized the Gun shot came from Serena's room.

"What happened??" Duo asked. 

"Hnn…" She pushed him against the wall for being in her way.

"She Shot her laptop." Quetre said.

"Don't worry about it now we've got a mission to go on…" Wufei said in Lita's face as if he was better.

"Funny we've got a mission too…" Lita stepped up in his. She finally Checked her Mail. "Oh no!!!" She Dropped her laptop.

"What's Wrong…" Mina asked then Checked her Mail too. "Kuso!!!" She Yelled. Then Chased after Serena.. "Serena!!!" She Yelled.

"Guess they don't like The mission…." Duo said sweat dropping.

"That's not it…." Heero looked at Lita's Screen. And Erased it. They guys then Followed.

"Puu What the hell is wrong with you giving me a mission like that!!!!" Serena yelled at the Big Screen. Lita and Mina just now arrived.

" Serena You must go…"

"I'd Rather Kill that Bitch than Protect her and you know that!!!" 

"I understand.. but the Princess needs you…" The others arrived.

"Yeah just the way I set my life aside for destiny and **_it_** was supposed to need me?!?!?!"

"Serena.."

"Don't give me any of that shit about that was different.. I Gave up every other Chance in life for Destiny and actually had Fallen in love.. Lucky You.. watching everyone else's lives go by not knowing the pain love can bring when you're Ready to go all out for it" She said tears threatening her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "... you don't know how it feels when it feels like you suspect your best friend sleeping with you fiancé.. God my Fiancé on top of it all… No you'll never know.. you'll just tell me It's all in Destiny's plans.. Well Destiny can shoot itself in the head for all I Care!!"

"Serena Usagi Tsukino!!!! I will make you go and you know I have ways of doing it so you either go by your own will or I'll take you by force… And don't give me any of that I'll probably kill her shit because if you do…" Dr. P Yelled which shocked the girls Setsuna never yelled at anyone.

"You'll do what???? You can't hurt me,Your Princess… You never can I could always destroy you…I'll go fine… I won't kill her fine… But you will never know what I've been through… and I swear Don't even let either one of them Come close to me… Especially her pregnant ass!!.. **_See you next Mission Dr. P_**" She Shot the Screen and Left.

"Remind me not to annoy her…" Duo said holding his braid for security. 

"Duo.. She wouldn't hurt you.. she's just upset about our mission to earth…" Mina put a hand on his shoulder.

"You guys are going for the princess too??" Duo said.

"Of course.. the princess is a friend of ours and ex-friend to Serena…." Lita Sighed looking at the no longer there, Screen. Wufei just stood there pitying them for having such a psychotic friend.

"Let's Go!!!" Serena Said Regaining her non existing emotions. "Mission accepted." She Said Grabbing her bag.

"This is going to be a long year…." Quetre said. Looking at the mission.

**_Protect Rei Hino.. Princess of the Red Dragon Clan from Attemps on life from the Green snake Clan. At all cost protect the Princess, Prince, and the unborn child._**

**_You will be on Earth for a year until the The Full Dragon Clan Arrives. _** 


	4. Back TO Juuban

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

             The Group had finally made it back to Japan. Their first mission was to find the princess of the Dragon Clan… Which really wasn't hard for Serena, Lita, and Mina. Sine they pretty much knew that her grandfather would know about it. Apparently she had moved into a Big mansion in Juuban. Everyone made sure not mentions Rei's name or come close to her while they were around.. she even had the perfect soldier shaken up a bit. They finally Found the house and Went up to the Door bell and knocked. A Young man answered the door.

"Is Mistress Rei Hino Here??" Lita asked.

"Yes please come in." The guy said. 

"He's cute!!!" Mina said.

"Hey!!!!" Duo pouted.

"Braided baka…."

"Hey!!!!" Mina and Duo said.

"Baka onna." Then a gun was up to the back of his head.

"I'm already in a bad mood… now I dare you to say that again." Serena said.

"Serry??" A Guy's voice said. Serena turned around and aimed the gun at him. "you shouldn't play with things like that Odango.. you could get hurt." She Clicked off the safety.

"Uhmmm Mamoru.. I'd be careful.. she's been on a psycho warpath lately…. Look at what she did my laptop…" Mina held up what's left of her laptop. Serena shot that too Because Mina was showing the guys pictures of when the group was together… When a picture of Serena and Rei came up she blasted it.

"Serena??" Ami walked in with Greg. She put her gun away. And stalked back to her corner and leaned on the wall.

"Hi Ami.." She Said in her usual tone. "Greg"

"Hi.." They said holding each other. Greg knew she'd be cold.. but not THAT cold.

"Where are the outers?" Serena asked.

"Uhmmm they're at the Mansion Haruka inherited." Rei said entering the room knowing Serena was still upset… and in the possession of a gun.

"I'll be back in an Hour… Meet me back at the Mansion…" Serena said leaving.

"Serena…." Rei sighed sadly… "Who are these guys??" She finally asked about the 5 guys in her house.

"Oh well these are our friends…" Lita said then Glared at Wufei who only smirked at her. She found that oddly Cute about him. "Trowa, Quetre" Quetre waved. "Duo.." Duo grinned. "Heero." Heero just looked over the people who Serena was Cold to.. The guy and the girl. "And Wufei…" She smirked his smirk when she said his name.

"Hi I'm Rei Hino Chiba. That's my husband Mamoru Chiba. This is Ami Mizuno and her Boyfriend… Greg." Rei introduced everyone. She shuddered when she looked at Heero. He had emotionless eyes that would just creep her out. His eyes just Seem to bore into her.. cold.. possibly anger in the mix.. but why was he angry with her??.. they didn't know each other. 

Mamoru noticed Heero looking Rei and Him over. It was and creepy stare.. very cold.. possibly out of child hood loneliness though. He Figured that wouldn't last long though.. once the Meatball head calmed down and went back to her klutzy ways he probably wouldn't be so cold. Heero's eyes just burned right through his soul. Almost as if trying to Scare him… or Threaten him. He couldn't decide which.


	5. Gomen Nesai Setsuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"Hello is Haruka Tenoh here??" Serena asked the guy who answered the Door.

"Yo Haruka!!! There's a girl here to See you!!!" He Yelled. "Hi I'm Mark… Michiru's cousin."

"Unimportant" she said in her monotone voice.

"Ice Princess on the loose." He said

"Keneko??"

"Hi Haruka…" She Smiled Very slightly and hugged the older girl.. still no emotion to her voice.

"You smiled… for me??"

"Yes… for you… Setsuna around?"

"She's upstairs… she seemed pretty upset…"

"I know…" Serena said. She Went inside. Said Her Hello's to Hotaru and Michiru still glaring at Mark all the while. "Setsuna…"

"Hi…"

"Gomen Nesai…" Serena said still no change in her tone… She's basically become Heero.. on the outside

" I know.. you didn't mean it.. I should've came to you and explained.. see Rei being the princess of the Red Dragon Clan means She basically is the princess of Mars."

"Well That's obvious" Hotaru said.

"No but of the Bigger Kingdom… That makes her Most powerful in her kingdom…Her kingdom has been suffering for 18 years with out a princess to channel everything to… The people have become ruthless.. they can only survive two more years until the other planetary kingdoms destroy it… but they can't destroy it if there's and Heir."

"Why are the planets doing this anyway?" Michiru asked.

"Like I said… They have become ruthless… Basically destroying anything that crosses it. The Red Dragon Clan Is part of the higher kingdom giving it the power to control.. well Dragons… and with that power they can destroy the galaxy…"

"And the Princess is needed why?"

"Because they need someone to bring some control to the kingdom…"

"To be put bluntly… they need a babysitter… or they'll destroy everything." Haruka said.

"I got to go now…." Serena said leaving. 

"And Serena…" Setsuna stopped her. "I do know what it feels like to lose a lover…" 

"hnn" She continued on walking. Soon it began raining and her white out she had put on wasn't helping. After 35 minutes in the rain she finally made it to mansion.. but just stood there letting the rain hit her head. After five minutes the door opened and someone pulled her in and threw a blanket over her head.

"I didn't ask you to touch me." 

"didn't ask you to throw the mission by getting sick…" Heero replied in the same tone sitting back down at his laptop.

"didn't ask you to watch out for my well being." She said.

"Didn't ask for you to try and steal my role as the emotionless one."

"Didn't ask you to hold this conversation with me when you're normally not talkative." She smirked.

"Didn't ask you to care if I talked or not…"

"Well I'm asking you this.. where are the others?" She asked taking out her odangoes. 

"They left.. on one big date… Quetre and Trowa are here somewhere"

"Mina and duo… Wufei and Lita??"

"Hnn…" he said.

"hnn" She spotted Trowa and Quetre in the kitchen talking.. well Quetre talking Trowa hanging on to his every word. Finally went upstairs and found she had a new laptop. 'thanks Setsuna…' she thought.


	6. Introducing the sailor scouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

AN: OK people have been asking is Serena still the moon Princess. Most Definitely…. She is Still The moon Princess. She just took on the Role of a Gundam pilot of some sort.. Meaning no exceptions for her! She still has to follow missions and all that good stuff. Rei Just has to go back to her kingdom on Mars cause like I said they need a babysitter to keep them in line… and without one they're driving the other kingdoms insane!!! SO on with the Fic.

        Serena had basically had been off to herself. After that very awkward conversation with Heero she had closed herself off even more. I mean the guy normally doesn't seem to care for anyone but himself… or talk much for that matter. But he sure enough talked to her that night. So far she had been pretty much loathing Mina and Lita. Serena's convinced her self that it's just over the fact that they don't understand the pain that love can bring you and they don't hear serena when she ACTAULLY talks to them about not doing so. They've been on cloud nine ever since. But now everyone was at Rei's house Seena in one Corner… Heero in another corner opposite you Trowa in another corner and everyone else on the Couch. God Serena wished the outers were there They'd keep her sanity. She just crossed the room not looking at anyone.

"Uhmm Where are you going Odango?" Mamoru asked. He had been watching her but the look she gave him was Creepy.

"I want to see how big the house is." She said. He shuddered… she was so much like that other blue-eyed guy… the one in the corner nearest the stair case.

"I'll show you around if you wish." He offered. She just shrugged. And Went up stairs. He followed unfortunately making eye contact with Heero just making his day worse.

"Do you think it's wise to let him go??" Duo asked.

"I don't know…" Mina said.

"I doubt Serena would do anything. She can't hurt him… Remember even if she wanted to she's supposed to protect him." Quetre said.

"Look she was told she couldn't kill him… that doesn't mean she won't shoot him in the leg or something." Lita said.

"No she won't.." Heero said.

"how do you know.." Rei asked not looking at him. She could just feel his eyes on her.

"She Gave me her gun before we cam inside. " he held up her weapon.

"That's good." Ami sighed a Relief.

"Ow!!! What was that for!!!" Mamoru yelled from upstairs. Then there was an Explosion.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!!!" Serena yelled.Then both Figures were seen at the top of the stairs.Mamoru ran downstairs and right past Heero. "Heero Toss me my gun.. And Don't you even think about fighting Mamo-baka!!!" She caught the Flying Gun!! She began shooting aimlessly then her body went flying into the wall, then sunk to the floor.

"Serena!!!" Lita and Mina Ran upstairs followed by the guys. "Kuso!!!!" they said. They began Shooting at the Beast but it only absorbed into her skin.

"What is that thing?!?!?!" Duo asked looking at what appeared to be a cross of a woman and a Giant Snake.

"I'm Serpenta. I'm here for the Princess…." She Said flicking her tongue. Serena Woke-up at the moment to be guarded by… Heero?

"Ami Get up here we need you!!!!!" Serena Yelled.

"Serena you mean??" Lita said.

"I guess we have to…" She winced at the bruise appearing on her Shoulder.

"YATTA!!!" Mina Yelled. "I GET TO USE THIS AGAIN!!!!!!" Mina Pulled out her Transforming pen.

"Onna.. that's no weapon…"

"It's more important loser!!!" Lita said totally ignoring Serpenta.

"Excuse me I'm still here!!"  Serpenta said.

"Shut up!!!" Serena yelled at the thing. "I didn't wnt to have to do this anytime soon." She almost cried.

"I know Serena.. but we have to…" Ami said.

"D-chan did I ever tell you how we knew the Sailor scouts??" Mina asked

"Babe this isn't the time…"

"IT's the perfect time!!" All for girls yelled.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!"

*insert pretty lights display,  ribbons, stars, lightening, and water. *

"I thought this mission was going to be real boring." Serpenta flicked her tongue even more…

"Sorry Guys.. but you might want to back up.." Sailor Venus said. The Guys followed orders.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!" Lita yelled. Her attack hit dead on making ome damage to Serpenta.

"Damn.. those leaf things actually hurt it when the bullets couldn't…" Wufei mumbled.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEUTY SHOCK!!!!"

"SHINE AQUA RHAPSODY!!!"

"MOOON SPIRAL HEART…ATTACK!!!!" She finished off the Serpent.

"No on will defeat… my queen." It said just before dieing. (Remember the first letter of all final messages or something.. it'll tell you who the bad guy really is.. )

 Serena then Collapsed… and De-transformed.

"Serena are you ok??" Ami asked.

"Yeah…" She lied.. Ami knew this.

"Move your hand." She Said. Serena smirked ever so slightly.

"Always know when I'm lying…" She said. Ami Lifted up her Shirt paying no heed to they guys.

"Oh my…" Quetre turned and went back downstairs red faced. Ami Revealed a nasty Bruise on her Ribs. She put slight pressure on it. Serena winced.

"Damnit Serena… " Ami Sighed.

"Oooh bad language from Ami."

"You nearly broke your ribs…. What made you think you could take on That thing alone and with out your sailor powers?!?!?!"

"Just leave me be!!!" Serena tried to brush her off.

  
  



	7. The feelings have returned

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"Baka… Put me down!!!!" Serena Yelled.

"Hnn" Heero had carried Serena Kicking and Screaming all the way back from Rei's place. Ami had Told the guys to take her home.. Just because she nearly broke her ribs and obviously Lita, Mina, and Trowa  wanted to spend some alone time with Wufei, Duo, and Quetre so Heero took her back.

 "Look I didn't Break my ribs… I just Bruised them so let me go!!!"

"no…"

"NO?!?! What do you mean NO!!!"

"no…."

"Damnit Heero why do you confine yourself to this one word speech…"

"Why do you confine yourself to sadness??" 

"I'm not confined to sadness… I just want to close myself off since the others won't let me die!"

"I'm not confined to one word speech it's the way I was trained." He said.

"Good… now let me down please…"

"Sorry Ami gave me a mission."

"IT wasn't a freaking mission… it was a favor!!!" She saw the house coming up.

"Just try and co-operate will ya??"

"you sound a lot like Duo ya know.."

"Yes…" He opened the door to their house (how.. I don't know) "Where's your room…"

"Up the stairs and to the right." She sighed. This guy was so much more stronger than her… so she had to comply. He carried her up to a room with a lot of Silver around… He looked at her. "What I love the color silver!!!" He just shrugged and set her on the bed.

"Want anything??"

"Some soup.. maybe…" She could feel her emotions slowly returning to her… but why?

"Hnn…" and then he left.

"why are they returning now??" She asked herself.

'because you want them to' Serenity said.

"no… I don't!!" 

'Yes you do Serena.. in your mind you don't but your heart does…"

"I hate my heart.. it only got me hurt…. The last time I fell in love…. NO I can't be falling in love again… I promised never to do that again." She said.

'in your mind you did.' A figure appeared.

"Aphrodite…." She said astonished looking at Mina's mother.

"Hiya.. It's been a while, ne??"

"Yes…" She frowned.

"Serena… why did you confine yourself to sadness?"

"Because I got hurt last time.. beyond belief…." She began crying.

"It happens…"

"But it was supposed to be destiny…"

"Honey.. no one's destiny was set in stone." Aphrodite sat next to her.

"But I did end up falling in love with him."

"I know you did… but he was in love with you before you realized your true feelings for him… but when you found out yours he had grown tired of waiting for you to figure it out. Rei also had been in love with him… so he took the one who had told him sooner unfortunately it had been Rei… He really didn't intend on hurting you Serena."

"But he did.. more than words can say…" She was now just bawling her eyes out.

"I know… do you ever wonder why Lita and Mina stayed with you?"

"Sometimes…" She said lowly.

"Because they didn't know. Rei never wanted any of the others to know but Greg had seen it and informed Ami. The outers are probably one of your better friends along with my daughter and Lita."

"But it still hurts when I see them together."

"Honey… it will hurt… but it's for you to learn…Don't hold back emotions… always follow your heart… and Love won't always wait for ever."

"Now I remember why I like being with Mina the most… She Reminds me of you." Serena smiled fully for the first time.

"I know.. You'll Still need time.. this I can tell you… but please… Believe in my daughter… She's slowly gaining my power to read hearts."

"Ok… bye Aphrodite." Serena grinned tears still streaming down her face. Heero walked in seconds later with the soup by then her smile was gone but her tears remained. He wasn't sure of what to do. After a couple of second she stopped.

"My bruise is gone." She said lifting her shirt.. surly it had been gone. "Thank you for making the soup."

"How did it heal so fast?"

"one would think since my sailor moon life was a secret my family would think something was wrong if I came home with Scratches and bruises everyday. SO It's in my blood to heal fast." She said more Cheerier… That pretty much stunned him. He just watched her finish the soup. "Does Duo play pranks on you??"

"Hnn…"

"I thought so… but I'm in to mood to play a prank.. want to get him back??" She asked smirking. He looked at her then nodded slightly.

"Then Let's go!!!"

  
  



	8. The Prank Queen makes her entrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"Are you sure he'll fall for this? I mean he is the king of pranks.." Heero asked.

"Of course he is.. and besides… I'm the Ruler of all pranks.. I can set it up to look like one type of prank when maybe it's 4 in one!!!" She Closed the door with the bucket still on top. "Now.. knowing his keen eye.. he'll notice this cord, step over it go in his room.. probably notice the bucket of water and take it down.. triggering the others I set up." She Smirked.

"And if he doesn't notice the bucket??"

"Then it just means the last part will be harder to wash out of that really long braid." She smirked.

"You're just plain evil…" Hesaid fighting the urge to smirk.

"Aww you know you like the cheerier me better than the cold me!!!" She giggled.

"hnn…"

"Thought so!!!" She said just as the door slammed.

"Hello!!!" Quetre called.

 "Serena!!! Heero!!!" Mina's voice rang out.

"Where are they??" Lita asked as the two creeped down the stairs.

"Probably wore themselves out doing 'other things'…." Duo said 

"I doubt it…Serena was hurt…" Wufei said.

"But Seriously though why didn't you tell us you were the sailor scouts." Quetre asked.

"Because we doubted we'd have to use those powers." Serena faked her monotone again. Eveyone looked at her.. Something wasn't right about the supposed emotionless face. "So there really wasn't a point to doing so…" She said.

"Right…." Duo said going into the kitchen but not after kissing Mina. Serena frowned, Duo saw this. "Want one too babe??"

"Serena.. not babe…" She said. But he kissed her cheek… She was ready to hit him but stopped short remembering the prank. "Don't do that again." She glared at Duo. Mina Followed him to the kitchen.. Lita and Wufei went upstairs to spar. Heero sat in the corner at his laptop as usual. Serena plopped herself on Trowa's lap (Well She had no worries.. he wasn't dating her.. just Quetre) and stretched her legs on Quetre's lap.

""Whatcha Watching??" She Asked.

"Wedding planner." They both said.

"I sooo love this movie!!!" She said Getting off Trowa's lap and sitting on the couch. Both Guy turned to look at her and she was smiling.

"You look pretty when you smile…" Quetre said. Trowa agreed…. This caught Heero's attention and he looked up form his computer screen Silently he agreed but then banished the thought. She couldn't uphold the Perfect soldier title.. but he can.. and he wasn't gonna let that go over Love..  Love?? Where did that come from...?

"Who looks pretty when they smile??" Duo and Mina walked out flushed… obviously had been flirting in the kitchen. (Ick.. Get a new kitchen!!!)

"OMG LITA GET YOUR JUPITER BUTT DOWN HERE!!!! SERENA'S SMILING!!!!!"

"What?!?!" Lita Came back downstairs hair out of its ponytail and all.

"Ok.. " Serena turned to Heero Smirking. "Remind me not to smile again…"

"Hnn" He just simply replied.

"Well before you do that.. let me grab the Camera!!" Duo Ran Upstairs.. If possible Her smile widened. She Turned to look at Heero.

"Somebody's bad at pranks!!! Try to Cover the cord on the floor next time!!!" He called

"Well I tried.." Serena said. Mina  and Lita Realized what just happened. 

"Duo don't open your bedroo-" They started but were cut off by his Screaming. Everyone ran upstairs. There they saw Duo hanging  upside down in the middle of his room covered in water, Flour, and Honey. Every cracked up laughing.

"I couldn't resist.. I was in a good mood…" Serena said. Wufei hugged her from behind.

"You just made my day!!" 

"But I can't take all the credit.. my Astounding partner Heero Yui helped!!!" She Declared. Everyone turned to see Heero Smirking. They high fived each other then leaned against the wall simultaneously.

"Yeah.. now it's going to take me forever to get this out of my hair!!" Duo whined.

"How do we get him down??" Quetre said between laughs.

"Pull the rope on the floor…" she said. Trowa pulled it. Then he fell to the floor. Everyone started to walk away.

"So Serena what was this rope for??" Lita asked.

"I don't remember…" She lied. Then mouthed to Lita pull it… Lita nodded.

"Well how about I pull it and See." Lita pulled it and a bucket of Chocolate fell on Duo's head. Everyone laughed somemore.

"Thanks Lits." Serena high fived her friend. 

"No problem Serry…" The two girls walked away.

"How did you pull off a prank like that??" Wufei asked.

"Well I made the Very last part seem obvious so then depending on your intelligence is weather you get caught with the bucket of water over the door which trigger a bucket of flour higher over the door. Then The weight of the missing water and Bucket will trigger another line."

"Leading up to a 600 lb weight on the other side of the room hanging the person upside down in the middle of the room and the the movement of the rope tips a bucket of honey over so every inch of your body is covered." Heero finished. The two smirked together.

"Then to finish it off.. you have someone Pull the one rope to let the person down and someone else pull the obvious rope from the beginning to dump the chocolate." Lita said. "We played that prank on Ami…"

"Yeah she was so mad she ended up cursing at us all in multiple languages." Mina laughed along with the two other girls.

"Sweet Ami?" Quetre said.

"well yeah… we had been trying to get her to leave the house with us… and we succeeded.. with her chasing after us with her water/ice attacks that is." Serena said giggling. "So… Who's up for heading to the arcade??" Serena said.

"We better wait for Duo.. He's been trying to beat your high score in the car racing game…" Mina said.

"It's still there?!?!?!" She asked. "YATTA!!!!" she danced.

"I think she sort of reminds me of Duo…" Wufei said.

"I'm nothing like that brainless dork…Well Fairly cute dork…..Very cute dork.. Whatever!!!. I bet I'm loads stronger.. and I don't have to retort to stealing your katana and calling you Wu-Man to piss you off… I can just simply Decieve yo with my all mighty Crystal!!!" She said.

"She's right you know!!!" Lita and Mina said.

  
  



	9. A Day at the arcade...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"Come on left.. no that way that way!!!" Duo was Tensing up over the game… 

"Can't beat me D-Chan…" Serena Giggled racing the Brown haired, braided pilot. "And Bunny Wins the Race!!!!!" She Declared.

"Awww man… she embarrassed me twice in one day!!!" Duo said.

"Don't worry D-Chan.. we all can't be Big time Video gamers like me!!" She put her money into the Sailor V Game. After five minutes later Heero approached her and said something into her ear. She stopped playing the game. "Come on and grab something to eat with me and tell me about it." Serena said Dragging Him off to the food side of the Arcade. She took him to the Booth the group normally sits at.

"Hey Andy!!" She called the guy who was at the counter… He Looked at Serena and Grinned.

"Hey Serry-Chan." He hugged the girl… for some reason Heero wanted to shoot the guy… He'd Question it more later.

"Hey Andy this is my new best Friend…. Well best guy friend ,aside from you, Heero Yui."

"Hi… Serry Here's like another sister… don't hurt her." 

"Whatcha talking about Andy.. I told you he's my best friend."

"Ok.. if you say so.. what do you want?"

"I just want a soda.. and maybe some fries." She said.

"And you?" He always knew she'd grow out of eating so much.

"Hnn…"

"He said a coke…" Serena sweat dropped.

"Uhmmm ok…." Andrew left.

"SO you said the others are trying to do what??"

"Get us out of the house…. And to go somewhere… together."

"Why would they want us out of the house… oh…." She got a though through her head and blushed some. He found that oddly cute about her. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of such thoughts. "But why us go somewhere together??" He just shrugged at her question. The food Came. She began picking at her fries. "Want some?" Heero just studied her… She was and odd one alright. Like one minute She was screaming for him to get let her go, Then she gives in to his demands and co-operates, Then is crying, the smiling, and playing pranks. This girl is just plain weird.. But Strangely it.. it caught his attention. He blinked a couple of times then realized she was trying to shove a fry in his mouth.

"What are you-." He was cut off by the fry that made its way in his mouth.

"You don't eat enough.." She said. "I've watched you at dinner and you mainly play with you food."

"But…" He once again was cut off.

"I understand you eat enough to stay healthy… But you really got to EAT!!!!"  She said… kind of like a mother to her child still shoving Fries in his Face. Andrew stood behind the counter with his younger sister laughing at Serena struggle with Heero. Finally he grasped her wrist.

"Serena stop." He Said firmly.

"Ow you're hurting me!!!" She Forced tears up his grip Loosened on her hand.. then she smiled and grabbed another fry. "Now EAT!!!!!!" He Gripped her wrist again.  She stuck her tongue out at him. He just glared at her. "Oooh scary glare…" She said sarcastically. "I can do that too!" She Glared at him. He let her arm go and she sat across from him both of them having a glare contest. Neither one of them noticed the others showed up.

"What and interesting Glaring Contest…" Lita said sarcastically.

"They're not glaring at each other.. they're staring Deep into each other's eyes Getting lost.. slowly falling into the Sweet Depths of love." Duo said. Both people of the glaring contest turned their glares to Duo.

"I didn't know you were so poetic D-chan." Mina Said.

"Neither did I…" Duo said shaking from the Double Death glares he was getting.

"So Did Heero Tell you The six of us want the Mansion to ourselves tonite??" Mina asked.

"He probably would've if she hadn't been shoving fries in his mouth…" Trowa smirked.

"As a matter of fact Yeah.. he did tell me!!!" Serena Glared at Trowa. "We're going to the movies… and possibly to check up on Rei." She sighed….

"Ok then…We're going home… don't come back for another 4 hrs!!!" Lita said as they all walked out.

"Ready to go?" Heero Said giving the money to Andrew.  
 "It's on the house, Little sister special today…" He said and winked at Serena.

"Thanks Andy.. bye!" She left with Heero.

"I still can't believe they're trying to set up two stubborn people like them…" 

"I know Elizabeth." Andrew told His sister.

  
  



	10. Out for a little while

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"Hnn…"

"You don't have to be so negative…" She said.

"Hnn" 

"Fine be that way!!!!" She yelled. And kept walking until she passed an ice cream shop. "Come on!!!" She dragged him inside. Unknown to them they were being followed by 6 people.

"I seriously don't think we should bother with those two." Quetre said.

"Oh come.. did you see the way Heero Smirked… He's the perfect soldier he never smirks…" Duo said.

"Yeah and Serena's been Copped up in sadness that it took a couple of good hours with him to get her to talk.. obviously those two were made for each other!!" Mina said. Then Got blank stares. "Sorry I'm fitting into my mom's powers of the heart now." Mina blushed.

"Ahh The wonderful heart readings of Aphrodite!!" Lita said.

"What??" Duo asked.

"Tell you later baka!!" Lita said.

"Don't call him a baka…" Mina protested.

"Fine…" Lita said. "Idiot!"

"That's better!!" Mina said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So now that we're her following those two what are we going to do to get them together."

"We'll Show you." Lita and Mina said. 

"LUNA PEN MAKE, US ALL  Different.. I guess.." Mina said. Everyone face faulted. Then there were many stars and stuff Then when it Disappeared Duo's braid had been masked by the magic and he was wearing shades Blue Jeans a Varsity Jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. Wufei's hair too had been covered by the magic into a spiked up hair cut, His eyes were now blue… and He was wearing an outfit similar to Duo's While Mina Was a Cheerleader with her hair in a high pony-tail, and Lita Had Her Brown hair cascading down her back wearing a Black Skirt with a pink halter top. 

"That was Cool." Duo said. Then they were on the move again following Serena and Heero Out to Juuban park.

"So… Tell me about yourself.." Serena Said.

"Hnn…"

"Ok.. Favorite color." She said slightly annoyed.

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Undefined." He said eating his ice cream.

"That not Right.. Favorite band?"

"Undefined."

"Kami-sama… You Suck with your one word answers!!!" She Nearly yelled.

"Favorite color?" He turned on her.

"Silver…"

"Favorite food??"

"Everything!!!.. but mainly pasta."

"Favorite band?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know…"

"Cause I like a lot of them but… Who knows…" She sat on the bench in the park starting up at the moon not really noticing the guy staring at her.

   Yeah so Heero was staring at her. Who cared right. So her Blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the night… so what if the Silver streaks that was in her hair seemed to glow. No one really cared or not… Well he cared.. but still couldn't see how… It was just something.. that was odd… he sometimes found himself not focusing on his work when she was in the room. He'd Seriously would have to get himself alone for a while. So he can evaluate everything in his own mind.

"Are you going to stand there all this time??" She asked moving over on the bench. Oh yeah Definitely he like the Cheery her…

"No…" He Sat down next to her and they stared out over the lake in the park. She then Yawned.

 "I guess that's a no for the movie." She Said.

"Ready to go back home…" he said instead of asking.

"What about the others."

"Just go straight to your room…" He said.

"That'll work…" She Grinned sheepishly and yawned again. "If only I wasn't so sleepy." She added leaning on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Look she is soo like putting the moves on him." Duo said.

"No.. she's about to go to sleep… she leans on anyone when she's going to sleep." Mina said. "Right Lita?? Lita?? Oh boy." She saw Wufei and Lita making out.

"Let's go before you fall asleep." Heero said Offering a hand to her… She took it and got up. They made it to the street when a car pulled over.

"Hey Keneko… Want a ride??"

"Sure Ruka-chan… Hi Hotaru, Michiru… I want you to meet my fellow pilot Heero Yui…" She said sleepily.

"Hnn…" He said getting in the car after her.

"Kuso!! We've gotta run home!!!" Lita said knowing how fast Haruka drives. They all took off running at top speed. They made it to the couch out, changed back to normal, and started making out two minutes before Serena and Heero walked in laughing at Hotaru who wanted to stop for ice cream before dropping the two off. Now she had it all over her face. 

"Bye!!! Stay clean Hotaru!" Serena called. "Sorry for coming back early I got sleepy. Goodnight everyone!" She went upstairs.

"Have a nice run you guys??" Heero asked the four who were now looking at him. "Goodnight…" He smirked.

  
  



	11. Chemistry, talking cats, and dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"So our first plan failed to get them together.." Mina said trying to devise another way of getting Serena and Heero together.

"Failed isn't the word. Heero knew we were there!" Lita said.

"I know.. that's what' s crappy Heero could be anywhere in the shadows watching us." Duo said.

"Serena can be the same.. remember she had his emotionless mask too." Wufei said. "That's creepy she's so cheery yet can still put up that emotionless mask whenever." Wufei managed out before the phone rang Mina and Duo rushed for it but Quetre picked it up.

"Hello?… Oh hey Rei!!! What's up??" He said very unlike him. "Yeah.. uh-huh… umm sure I guess…. OK well I'll have to ask Serena and Heero cause I'm sure the others will want to go… Yeah ok later." He hung up the phone.

"So what'd Rei want??" Lita asked.

"She's having a ball at her house.. we're all invited." He said taking a seat next to Trowa. "Tonite at 7:00…." He said.

"Wow!!!! I get to wear my pretty Dress." Mina said going glossy eyed.

"Has anyone seen Heero or Serena??" Wufei finally asked noticing both laptops were on the counter. Just then the Door slammed. And Laughter was heard.

"I'm Sorry For laughing at you Heero it was just funny to see you crash into the Garbage can!!!!" Serena managed out.

"Hnn…"

"I'm Seriously sorry… If it helps any I used to walk into poles and apologize to them thinking they were people." She Said Blushing he smirked.

"Yeah I can imagine that." He said.

"What's so funny?" Duo said interrupting the two on Roller blades. They both fell into a small heap on the floor.

"I Tried to teach Heero how to roller blade… when he said he had the hang of it he crashed into a garbage can." She said groaning in pain but then began laughing at the incident again.

"Omae o Kuroso…" Heero Glared at her.

"You can't without this!!!" She held up his gun. "Not only am I the Queen of Pranks.. I'm the Queen of pick pocketing!!!" She Declared. Then unsnapped Heero's blades.. "There Now you can walk upstairs and Take a shower.. you smell like the old Chinese food from the garbage can!!" She Said Grinning still then returned his hard glare. She then picked some old noodles out of his Unruly hair.

"Before you do.. Rei's having a ball at her house.. you guys going?" Quetre closed his eyes waiting for Serena's protests.

"Hnn…" Came from both people.

"Great!!! Be ready it starts at 7:00" Mina said.

"Hnn.." came up again while Heero Returned Serena's favor and unsnapped her blades.. They both went to the kitchen grabbed their laptops and back upstairs in separate rooms. 

"Mina.. Hair duty… Lita Make-up!!" Serena said before slamming the Door.

"Well At least we know She's going…." Mina said… everyone Sweat dropped.

"That's why I love you babe…." Duo smirked at the girl always trying to make bad things look good. "Even if you can't get sayings right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK Serena and done!!!!" Lita said putting the lip gloss on her friend.

"Finally…" She sighed and glanced at the clock.. She Looked over her friends and smiled. Mina had on an Orange Dress with spaghetti Straps and her hair was the same only with a white bow instead of red she had a pair of sandals that were pretty high that made her tall enough so she was maybe up to Trowa's shoulder… Lita had a Green Strapless dress with white loves a long slit up her left leg Hair had been in a bun on the top of her head with her usual two strands in front Her shoes weren't that high since she was already tall. Serena had a blue gown on that was strapless her long blonde hair had been in curls all the way down.. (Mina insisted she looked cute with all of her hair out.) and she had Silver strappy heels that would make her an inch taller than Lita without heels.

"You look Pretty Serena…" Both girls smiled.

"Thanks…" She smiled back then headed out of her bedroom Leaving Lita and Mina up to more Scheming.

"So Now we've got her to Dress up in that Gown… now we just got make sure those two spend more time alone… they'll do the setting up part for us."

"Who knew the two had so much Chemistry…" Lita and Mina Followed downstairs to See 5 Hott guys in Tuxedo's.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Both girls said together latching onto their Respective guy. They All Got in A Limo Quetre had set up and made their 5 minute trip to Rei's house.

"Hi!!!" Rei Answered the Door. 

"Hi!!!" Everyone answered except Serena and Heero they just did their usual grunts. The Two Quiet people just took seats on the couch just watching everyone else dancing and laughing.. mainly at Mina and her Screwed up sayings but that's it. Then A White Cat Jumped into Serena's Arms.

"Artemis!!!" She snuggled the white cat. He Sighed. Mina had told him to get Serena and that guy away from the party. He Leaned up and whispered.

"Luna is looking for you… upstairs." He said. "but Mina says to take someone with you… she's been having strange feelings."

"Sure…" She mouthed and let the white cat go.

  Heero watched that certain blonde snuggling up with that cat. The Cat looked kind of guilty or annoyed Heero couldn't tell which it was yet. He had to Admit Serena did look… Different. He liked that look on her… Especially the Blue in her dress brings her eyes out more. Great.. now he was starting to feel awkward again. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

"count to 20 and meet me upstairs." She Got up and left. He began counting.. then a thought crossed his mind… Why upstairs?? He just shrugged and followed her. He got up there in time to see her picking up a black cat. 

"Another cat?"

"Yeah… Heero meet Luna… Luna, say hi to Heero!" She said.

"Hnn…" He just looked at the cat. She Whacked him in the back of his head. "Hi…" The cat just looked at him.

"Don't be afraid.. he already knows about the sailor moon thing.. now say hi or I'll drop you out the window!!" She threatened the cat.

"You know cats always land on their feet." Luna said.

"So what.."

"Hi…" Luna said. Heero was in Awe.

"Hey Luna!!!" Artemis came upstairs. "Come on.. Mina and Lita want to see you."

"Coming Artemis!!!" Luna hopped out of Serena's arms and followed Artemis.

"They talk??"

"Of course.. Luna gave me my powers of sailor moon.. Artemis gave Mina her powers as Sailor V." She looked up into his eyes then went back down stairs. Heero followed a couple of seconds later He Saw Rei and Serena talking… well Rei talking…. Serena finally nodded slowly and Rei Bowed and Serena cracked a small smile as Rei walked away. Mamoru walked up to her she shook her head a couple of times… Heero was going to break this up… Why? He convinced himself real fast that he didn't want her shooting anyone up at the party.

"Come on just one dance.. That's all."

"I already said no.." She said.

"Why?" He asked as a slow song came on. "Just one quick one…"

"She Can't She already promised me…." Heero said leaning against the wall. Mamoru jumped with surprise… how long had he been there? He didn't know.. he just knew those eyes Weirded him out.. He would've thought Serena would've cracked that shield already.. especially since She's all happy again…

"Oh.. then maybe later." Mamo(*cough* -baka *cough *)ru said walking away.

"Thanks…" She said. He then grabbed her hand.

"Always follow through." He said. She nodded and they danced to the next 3 songs… They enjoyed themselves though neither would ever say so.


	12. Ain't it funny

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or Sm. Plain and simple.

"So Heero!!!" Duo walked in on his best friend doing his work on the computer.

"What do you want Duo?" he asked.

"Wow you acknowledged me!!" Duo said. Then the other guys walked in. "He acknowledged me!!!"

"Shut up baka…" Wufei said.

"Mina said to not call me a baka!!!" Duo said 

"Fine.. Shut up idiot."

"Better.." he said they all started smirking. "Hey!!!! She's got me acting like her!!!!" 

"So what do you all want?" Heero said.

"He Acknowledged all of us!!!!"  Quetre stood in amazement.

"yes I acknowledged you all.. now what do you want?" He closed his lap top… Somehow he knew he wasn't going to like what was coming up… Serena.

"Hey Serena!!!" Lita said.

"What?" She Said snapping out of her thought of… Heero. For some reason he's just stuck in her mind.. It's been that way since.. He did that so called mission for Ami.. and that was about 3 months ago. Then even more after that dance with Heero and that was maybe a month ago. Time flies when people cloud your thought huh? It's Almost Christmas time.

"What were you thinking about?" Lita Asked.

"I know!!!" Mina said in a sing song voice. "She Was thinking about Heero!!!"

"No…" Serena glared at her friend.

"Yeah right you've been doing that for a while now!!!" Mina said in her sing song voice again. "Can't hide from the daughter of the goddess of love!!!" Serena began muttering something while making this face: -_-; 

"So you do care about him??" Lita asked. Serena was Quiet… She Couldn't be falling in love again.. Could she?

"yes!!!" Mina said almost as if reading her mind.

"Get out of my head!!!" Serena yelled angrily.

"So do you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Duo asked his friend.

"Shut up!!!" Heero Said. Frowning… How did he know they would ask him about her.

"I don't know Yui I must admit you have been acting a bit out of Character ever since you've been hanging around Serena."

"Hnn.." He hoped they would go away but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"So answer the question are you in love with her or not?" Trowa said sternly.

"Huh??" He was astonished about this question. The guys became annoyed.

"You know can't help but stare at her, Makes you feel funny in your tummy, can't concentrate sometimes because she clouds your thoughts, want to be with her always, hate anyone who hurts her.. you know love…" Duo said

"No I don't know… and Like I said… Love is Weak!" He Got up and left… laptop and all.

"NO like I told you guys before I don't love him because Love just gets you hurt… I was just lucky to have friends like you to keep me from ending it all!!!!" she left in a huff. She Accidentally ran in to Heero along the way… literally.

"Sorry…" They both said then kept on walking to their own rooms… Slamming the door at the same time. Serena plopped on her bed.. then turned on the radio..  That new song by Jennifer Lopez came on: "Ain't it funny"
    
    *IT SEEMED TO BE LIKE THE PERFECT THING FOR YOU AND ME
    
    IT'S SO IRONIC YOU'RE WHAT I HAD PICTURED YOU TO BE
    
    BUT THERE ARE FACTS IN OUR LIVES
    
    WE CAN NEVER CHANGE*
    
    Heero listened to the music from Serena's room. Funny how the words seemed to definitely described him and what he was feeling. In 7 months the mission would be over. He'll go back to his usual missions and her to wherever. What would happen then? Could he simply just go back to being emotionless?? Could he forget about any part of humanity she has taught him to get in touch with? He didn't know.
    
    *JUST TELL ME THAT YOU UNDERSTAND AND YOU FEEL THE SAME
    
    THIS PERFECT ROMANCE THAT I'VE CREATED IN MY MIND
    
    I'D LIVE A THOUSAND LIVES
    
    EACH ONE WITH YOU RIGHT BY MY SIDE
    
    BUT YET WE FIND OURSELVES IN A LESS THAN PERFECT CIRCUMSTANCE

AND SO IT SEEMS LIKE WE'LL NEVER HAVE THE CHANGE*

Serena sighed. She didn't want to fall in love again but she couldn't help it… and she knew that she would… and she knew she'd get her heart broken again… So she held Heero and the others at arm's length. She never really hugged him. The closest she ever got to him was whenever they fell Roller blading… or when She stole his laptop last week to get him to go see a movie with her. No… she really couldn't let that happen again…
    
    *AIN'T IT FUNNY HOW SOME FEELINGS YOU JUST CAN'T DENY
    
    AND YOU CAN'T STOP MOVE ON EVEN THOUGH YOU TRY
    
    AIN'T IT STRANGE WHEN YOUR FEELING THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL
    
    OH, I WISH THIS COULD BE REAL
    
    AIN'T IT FUNNY HOW A MOMENT COULD JUST CHANGE YOUR LIFE
    
    AND YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE WHAT'S WRONG OR RIGHT
    
    AIN'T IT STRANGE HOW FATE CAN PLAY A PART 
    
    IN THE STORY OF YOUR HEART*

"I don't get it… The chemistry.. the love.. everything is there!!" Mina said

"So why won't they get over themselves and say something!!" Duo said.

"Because Heero isn't sure whether to let go of his Perfect soldier role… and Serena's suffering form the typical I don't want to get hurt again disease." Mina sighed.
    
    *SOMETIMES I THINK THAT A TRUE LOVE CAN NEVER BE
    
    I JUST BELIEVE THAT SOMEHOW IT WASN'T MEANT FOR ME
    
    LIFE CAN BE CRUEL IN A WAY THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN 
    
    AND I DON'T THINK THAT I COULD FACE IT ALL AGAIN
    
    I BARELY KNOW YOU BUT SOMEHOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT*
    
    Yeah Heero definitely could agree with that line. He was the perfect soldier… He wasn't meant to fall in love!! He wasn't meant to feel Anything at that. He was just there.. to do what's told and nothing more nothing less… but he really didn't want to become an android for someone else… not again… He was in love with Serena. He figured that out when The guys began interrogating him… but what was he going to do about it.
    
    *A DEEPER LOVE I'VE FOUND IN YOU
    
    AND I NO LONGER DOUBT
    
    YOU'VE TOUCHED MY HEART AND IT ALTERED EVERY PLAN I'VE MADE
    
    AND NOW I FEEL THAT I DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID*
    
    Serena sighed again. As much as her mind has convinced herself to never fall in love it will only hurt you.. She somehow Feels that She can trust Heero and if worst comes to worst she'd just go back to being the Perfect Sailor again right?…. Right???… No she couldn't.. because She KNOWS she, can Trust Him with her heart… but how does she go about telling him that…. She doesn't even know if he cares like that..
    
    *AIN'T IT FUNNY HOW SOME FEELINGS YOU JUST CAN'T DENY
    
    AND YOU CAN'T STOP MOVE ON EVEN THOUGH YOU TRY
    
    AIN'T IT STRANGE WHEN YOUR FEELING THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL
    
    OH, I WISH THIS COULD BE REAL
    
    AIN'T IT FUNNY HOW A MOMENT COULD JUST CHANGE YOUR LIFE
    
    AND YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE WHAT'S WRONG OR RIGHT
    
    AIN'T IT STRANGE HOW FATE CAN PLAY A PART 
    
    IN THE STORY OF YOUR HEART*

Yeah… They both could relate back to this song… but Why?? It was just a song for someone to make money off of the rest of the world listening to it.

"SO how do we exactly go about Shaking them loose of that?? I'm tired of all the closeness and everything…" Wufei sighed.

"I didn't think you'd be looking to set Yui up with Serena…" Lita Said.

"Well I do.. no lay off!!" He said which was very  out of character.
    
    *I LOCKED AWAY MY HEART
    
    BUT YOU JUST SET IT FREE 
    
    EMOTIONS I FELT 
    
    HELD ME BACK FROM WHAT MY LIFE SHOULD BE
    
    I PUSHED YOU FAR AWAY
    
    AND YET YOU STAYED WITH ME
    
    I GUESS THIS MEANS
    
    THAT YOU AND ME WERE MEANT TO BE*

That Did it… He had to tell her before it's too late… There was no Doubt in his mind that He shouldn't be happy… at least for now… So let it be.


	13. It's now or never

A/N: I totally forgot last chapter.. I don't own "Ain't It Funny" IT belongs to J. Lo… ^_^ and since maybe some people might've been confused last chapter This one will be long and I'll finally get the Two Together.

     Heero had been sitting in the living room on a normal Saturday. Well as normal as a Saturday 3 days before Christmas can get. Lita, Wufei, Duo, and Mina were out somewhere.. Trowa and Quetre left.. but probably not with them doing typical things couples do. You know Flirting holding hands etc…. But for some reason Heero couldn't help but Attempt to picture himself that way… It was Nearly impossible… HE got it but almost didn't he glance at the Clock 4:29: 55 (seconds)

"5…4…3…2..1.." He counted down to Serena's typical Saturday routine.. always something to do.

"Hey Heero!!"

"Hi…" He closed his laptop… "What are we doing today?"  
"Ice Skating with Michiru, Haruka, And Hotaru." She Said Tossing him a green sweater. 

"Let me guess they're outside already??" he put on the sweater.

"Yup." She grinned as he got up and dragged him out to the car.

"Hey guys!!" The three people said together.

"Hnn." Serena slapped him in the back of his head. "Hi…" He corrected while Hotaru Giggled at the 'silly guy'

"Hi!" Haruka took off speeding as always. In about 3 minutes they made it to the rink. Haruka got slapped on the back of the head by Michiru.

"that was supposed to be a 10 minute drive Haruka Tenoh!!!!"

"I love you…" Haruka sweat dropped.

"I love you too.. but that doesn't excuse you!!!" Michiru yelled when they were renting skates.

"Ready yet Heero??" Serena asked standing on her skates.

"NO…" He said with his skates already laced.

"You can Ice skate ,Ne??"

"No.." He Said she started laughing.

"Come on… I thought the perfect soldier could do anything." Serena Grabbed his hand.

"Ice skating wouldn't be a priority in space."

"Too bad you're learning anyway." She Unconsciously laced her fingers in his and pulled him on the ice. "Now Remember when we were roller blading?"

"Before or after the garbage can?" He raised an eyebrow. She Giggled and slightly blushed.

"Before." He nodded "Kinda move your legs in that manner." She held onto him while he tried to steady himself. "Got It??" She asked.

"Don't even let go!!!" he protested Dropping the monotone for a second. She blushed.. she liked the sound of his voice.

"But there are no garbage cans!!!" She Said. He Glared at her. "Whoops!!!" She let him go and he had been gliding just fine and he chased after her. Unknown to then 6 people just rented their skates.

"I can't wait to get out on the Ice!!!" Mina and Lita said.

"Not me…" Duo said.

"Why?"

"Maxwell can't Skate!!!" Wufei smirked He had been lucky to learn before his mother died.

"Uhhh…" Duo Turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey Isn't that Heero and Serena??" Mina asked.

"Yeah it is…" Lita said watching Heero Grab her arm ending the chase.

"Hey Heero!!!" Duo Called.

"DUO!!!!!" Quetre punched him in the arm while Mina yanked his braid at the same time Heero Searched for the voice but lost his footing and tripped onto Serena. 

"Sorry…" Duo said.

"You ok??" Heero asked Serena.

"Besides a cold and sore back, I'm fine." She looked up at him and met his eyes. They were different… They Don't have their usual cold look. Then Began Blushing when she realized they were staring into each others eyes… then even more realizing the position they were in.

"Want to get some hot Chocolate??" He Scrambled to get up then extended his hand

"Sure…" She Said Taking his hand only in resulting in pulling him back down. They both Groaned in pain… Looked at each other.. smirked then Went out in laughter… 

"You ok??" Mina Asked skating over to the Laughing two.

"Yeah…" Serena said taking Heero's Hand and helping up only after she stabled herself. "Come on race ya!!" 

"You're on!!" He smiled.

"Ready…Set…" Serena took off. "GO!!"

"Cheater!!" He took off.

"Was something Odd about that picture??" Wufei asked as the two took off.

"Yeah.. Heero Laughing." Trowa said. About 2 hrs later everyone came off the ice to See Serena and Heero Sipping Hot Chocolate just talking.. Well mainly Serena since she can Gab sometimes.

"Serena.. Be Quiet!!" He Said going back to monotone.

"Fine!" She Said Sipping her Hot Chocolate.

"So you guys ok??" Duo asked Both people glared at him.

"Yes!!" They said together in monotone. 

"We're going to check on Rei… you guys coming??" Quetre asked.

"Sure.." They said together got up and left. (They already said bye to the Outers)

*~*~*~*~*

"Hello is Rei Hino in??" Quetre asked the Butler.

"Yes?" He led them to the living room to the 4 other pilots surprise two cats were on the table arguing. Heero Grabbed the black one Serena the white one.

"Hello Heero!!" Luna smiled. "Hi Serena!!"

"Hi Luna… Luna I want you to meet the others.. Trowa, Quetre, Duo, and Wufei."

"Let me guess.. Braid boy belongs to Mina and Chinese for Lita!!" The white cat said.

"Good guess Artemis." Mina Took the White Cat!!

"That's not normal…" Duo said

"Of course it is!!!! " The girls said and much to everyone's surprise Serena and Rei were talking.

"You're starting to show you know."

"Well I can't exactly hide it, odango!!!"

"Shut up, Pyro!!" 

"Fine…" Rei Said.

"So is it a boy or girl??"

"The doctors tell me it will be a girl."

"That's nice…" Serena Smiled warmly at the Girl. "Any names lined up??"

"Not yet…." Rei was on the verge of crying. She didn't intentionally mean to hurt her best friend like she did… and it felt good to have her talk to her again.

"So… Where's Mamoru." Mina asked from her spot on the couch next to Duo.

"Uhmm He's upstairs asleep." Rei said looking at the Security screen behind her.

"You have a camera in you bedroom??" Duo asked. "Kinky!!!" He grinned getting slapped in the head by Mina and Lita together. "Well it is!!!"

"Nah the camera's usually off but I just leave it on to watch him sleep." Rei Said. Mina Mouthed Something Rei and slightly pointed at Serena and Heero. Rei Frowned then nodded. "I want some ice cream.." Rei said.

"I'll get it."

"but that's not it!!!" She began complaining. "I want ice cream, Cinnamon buns, pickles, olives, sardines, Chinese food…."

"Which do you have in the house??" Serena asked.

"Everything but the Chinese food."

"Duo Give me car keys…" Serena said.

"NO!!!" everyone said remembering how she crashed into the Garage door last week.

"So it was a small accident!!!"

"You broke the Garage door getting the Car out!!!" Wufei said.

"Fine.. someone's walking with me!!!" She Said.

"Heero!!!" Everyone Volunteered.

"But!" He tried to protest but Serena dragged him off. 

"Where's my food?!?!?" Rei Yelled. Everyone scrambled to get her snacks.

 About an Hour later Serena and Heero Returned with the Food.

"Thank you!!!" Rei said.

"No problem…uhh"

"Up those stairs and to the left… The balcony should be there." Rei read her friend's mind. 'Serena always did like looking at the moon.' Rei thought

"Thanks…" Serena went up Heero watched her cross the room. That didn't go unnoticed.

" So Heero why are you normally so cold??" Mamoru asked. (He came downstairs while they were scrambling for food.)

"I'm not cold.. just closed off." He said.

"Ok then why are you closed off??"

"So I don't shoot the brains out of people like you!!" he smirked. Mamo-baka didn't like that smirk.

"P-People like me??"

"Yeah… people like you who are totally just outright annoying."

"Annoying?!?!?… He's annoying!!!" He pointed at Duo.

"No he's just a little too cheerful.. you remind me of a certain girl…" Heero said and Shuddered. The Pilots instantly knew and nodded. "I nearly killed her many times…. And I should've too!" He Frowned.

"Look we can't stay… Dr. P want us to do something tomorrow." Lita said. "Heero be nice and Go get Serena…"

"Whatever…" He went upstairs."

"Dr. P??" Rei asked.

"Setsuna…." Mina said

"Ohhhh"

"Serry…"

"Serry?" Serena Questioned.. then gasped looking at Heero in the moonlight.

"Sorry…." He said

"No.. it's cute…" Her voice became low. "You've suddenly become… more out going…"

"Suddenly??"

"Well not suddenly but you dropped your monotone today…." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah??"

"Yeah.. and you blushed today.."

"I don't blush…" He felt himself turning red.

"Now you do!!!" She smiled and found herself staring into his eyes.

"And??" he said in a jokingly threatening tone. 'it's now or never…' he mentally decided.

"You look so Kawaii!!…" She said.

"Not like you though…" he touched her Cheek. She gasped at that slight touch. "no where close…" He kissed her. 


	14. The Aftermath... (and yes there's more!!...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon

"You look so Kawaii!!…" She said.

"Not like you though…" he touched her Cheek. She gasped at that slight touch. "no where close…" He kissed her.  She Had Been Shocked for the first few seconds but then relaxed some after her mind registered the fact he was kissing her. Slowly She Had began Kissing him back letting her arms wrap around his neck urging him to deepen the kiss. He Responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's taking them so long??" Lita Asked.

"you know how Serena is… Hard to pull away from the sight of the moon." Mina said.

"But Heero went to get her.. He'd probably have her slung over his should by now." Duo said.

"I'll go check on her.." Mina hopped up and ran upstairs.

"You shouldn't do that!!" Greg said.. too late she was gone. Mina Turned right like she was supposed to…

"Eeep!!!" She Clamped her hand over her mouth and walked back downstairs.

"Are They still there??" Lita asked. Mina nodded her head Furiously.

"Are they coming yet??" Duo was bored. Mina shook her head furiously.

"Why not??" Wufei was getting angry.

"You really don't want to know…" Greg said… Ami nodded smiling.

"What's going on??" Quetre asked Mina just shook her head slightly. About two minutes later Heero was Dragging a Sheepish Serena downstairs. 

"Let's Go.." He Dragged her out the Door.

"Heero!!! Let me go!!!!" Serena Screamed when they got to the door. "I'll bite your hand off!!!!"

"You Wouldn't Dare!!!" He Smirked putting her in the car.

"Your right I wouldn't but…. GRRRR!!!!" She pouted while the others filed into the car.

"Grr yourself…" He took off to their house. She Slapped him in the head.

"Baka… You were speeding like Haruka!!!!" She Yelled at him….

"And??"

"Humph.." She Took of to her room….

"Had to piss her off didn't you??" Lita asked.

"She's not mad you know…" He Said Plopping down in front of his laptop. Duo headed to the kitchen, Lita and Wufei to train. Mina Decided to bother Heero.

"Hello…" She Took his laptop.

"Hi…." He just looked at her.

"I saw you…."

"Saw me what??"

"You know…." She started making kissey faces.

"yeah??" He was kinda shocked. He didn't sense her presence..

"Yeah… So who made the first move… You did, didn't you??"

"Go Away…" He Groaned.

"Uhmm sure… I guess…" She Skipped off Laptop and all. Heero just got up and Went upstairs since he was laptop-less. He opened Serena's bedroom door

"Hello…" She Grinned Looking up at him from her laptop. He sighed in Relief.. part of him worried that his previous actions were mistaken and might make things awkward… but he had to admit.. it was fun.. "Come… sit!!" She got up out of her chair. Obediently he sat down and she sat on his lap.

"Did I say you could do that??" He smirked.

"NO but then again I didn't exactly give you permission to kiss me before either…" She shot back.

"But you didn't exactly push away either.. I think I recall your tongue probing my mouth…" He said.

"Yeah but then again you're not exactly pushing me off your lap ,are you?? And besides it was your tongue doing the probing."

"I don't think so…" He smirked.

"I do… How about we settle this argument!!!" She Said in a seductive tone.. that brought a shocked look to his face. "So the perfect soldier does get shocked…." She Grinned.

"No…." He said studying her face.

"If you say so…. Hee-Chan."" She kissed him.

"See I told you they're together now!!!" Mina whispered.

"Since when??" Duo asked.

"When we sent Heero to get Serena at Rei's house… I saw them…" Mina said giggling.

"Finally!!!" Lita and Wufei said together.

"Really…." Quetre sighed. Then There were 2 gun shots.

"If you guys don't move from the door in 2 seconds the next one will be for one of you!!" Heero and Serena Said. And the door slammed shut and footsteps were heard.


	15. Christmas Day (pt one)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon

"Get up it's Christmas!!! It's Christmas!!!!" Duo and Mina were running up and down the halls. They woke up Serena and Heero who had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room wrapping presents.

"Let's GO open the presents before Wufei decides to chop both their heads off." Serena said.

"Ok…." Heero Said. Kissing her once more.

"Serena!!! Heero Get up!!!!" Duo and Mina was banging on Doors…

"We're Downstairs!!!!" They both said not really moving from their position on the couch. Then 6 people emerged 4 of them looking pretty pissed.

"Ok… Mina I sort you hand out!!!" Duo said Attacking the presents!!

"You act like you've never had a Christmas before…"

"I haven't…." Heero admitted.

"I haven't since I was maybe four or five…" Duo said… The guys agreed that was about right.

"Man That's too long!!!" Mina, Lita, and Serena said together. "Well This will be our first Christmas together!!!" They once again said in Unison. Soon everyone was Surrounded by gifts and there were a few set aside for Rei and Mamoru… Not too long later there was wrapping paper all over the place.

Heero had gotten a Gun Holster from Serena.. one that wouldn't be detected under his Tight shorts. The outers found that time to make their entrance.

"Cause I don't know where you hide the gun without this holster!!" She said Smirking from the Floor. He leaned over and Whispered something in her ear… She immediately turned red. "Did I mention That I didn't want to know either???" She glared at him opening the Box from Duo. "Oh!!! Thank you For the Bunny slippers Duo!!!"

"That is your nickname right, Hime??" Hotaru said.. Nobody really realized the Hime part.

"No problem… Thanks for the book of pranks!!!"

"You didn't!!!!!" Wufei said.

"Would you Rather dare to cut my hair off or his…." She said with a cold look.

"Fine…" he said Finishing off his gifts. The doorbell rang.

"Here!" Heero gave one more box to Serena. "Open it later tonight." He said in her ear as Duo opened the Door. Then he looked at Serena… then back at the person at the door.

"Who is it Baka….erm… Idiot!!" 

"I think its Serena… only older…."

" huh??" Everyone Asked. 

"Let her in!!! Let her in!!!" Serena Brightened. Then a woman entered. "Mom!!!" Serena hugged the woman.. Not really noticing the Reaction to her mother made her Princess gown appear. All The Scouts bowed and the guys were in Awe. "Oops.. uhmm Don't bow please!!!" She Said.

"Serenity-hime it's only proper…" Hotaru said getting up..

"But it makes me feel uncomfortable!!! SO what are you doing here mom??" Serena turned back to her street clothes.

"Uhmm well it isn't just me!!!" Serenity grinned at her daughter then opened the door.

"Mom!!! Dad!!!" Lita saw Zeus and Hera 

"Mom??" Mina spotted Aphrodite.

"Dad!!!" Michi saw her father Poseidon… (I'm using all of the Gods and Goddesses Greek names)

"Wait…Wait… I've Seen those Faces before!!!" Quetre said Grabbing a book. "Zeus and Hera Chief god and Goddess of Jupiter."

"Hear that Dear.. We're so famous they put us in books." Hera said

"Aphrodite…." Trowa read over His Koibito's Shoulder.. and Poseidon…"

"Please call me Neptune!!!"

"And Serenity.. Queen of the moon?!?!"

"I'm surprised They know of me!!"  Serenity Chuckled.

"Wait if you're the Queen… and she's your daughter… does that mean you're the princess…"

"Of course it does… but I can't become Queen for a while!!! SO I stay a princess…" She did the Cabbage patch while talking in a sing song voice.

"Don't DO that…." Heero said. 

"Fine!!!" She Rolled her eyes…"So are we going to Rei or not??"  She Sighed.

"Yes we are… After we clean this place up!!!" Lita said.


	16. Christmas Day (Pt 2) some unsettling new...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon

                Heero walked upstairs looking for his girlfriend… Girlfriend.. Even now he finds it very pleasing to say that. Never in a million years did her think and one besides Releana would fall for him…. Then again Never in a million years did he think he'd fall for anyone. He just hoped she didn't open the last box he had given her yet. Oh yes… This was his First Christmas and a very odd Christmas at that. All the Gods and Goddesses of Planets showed up They all went to Rei's house and Plenty more Gifts came. She had even had a few gifts for him Even so it didn't take the pleasure of Torturing Mamo-baka mentally. He was really beginning to Creep the baka out when Serena suddenly plopped down into his lap making him break his glare and smile at the blonde angel. That really caught Mamoru off Guard and a slight Gaze of Jealousy passed through his eyes. So he did care about her some… She probably scared the mess out him when she pulled the gun on him. Heero finally made it to his destination.. Her room. He Knocked on the door slightly.

"Why don't you just barge in here like you normally do Hee-Chan…" Her voice said opening the door.

"Because before I was hoping to catch you in a Towel…" He said Sitting on her bed.

"And what made you think I wouldn't be in a towel this time??" She looked at him Evilly.

"Well I heard too much shuffling around in here…"

"uh-huh…." She Said Grabbing the one gift she hadn't opened yet. "So can I open this now??"

"Sure…" He Said Smirking.. He really hoped she'd like it. When she opened the Small box inside Glistening was a necklace.. it had the Moon in A diamond and the Sun in an Amber type jewel.

"Heero!!! I love it!!!" She hugged him then pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they separated they both were in a daze. Then She looked at eh Box the necklace was in. "OMG!!" She said laying down on the bed next to him

"What??"

"Did the girl who sold this to you have Brownish red hair, in a bow??"

"Hmm yes." 

"Naru!!!" She sighed smelling him. "You smell good."

"Uhmm thanks… I think." He said she rolled over on her stomach. "What's wrong??"

"Oh nothing… just thinking." She said. Then he realized something important was on her mind and she was tense about it.

"Sit up…" he Commanded and she did so no questions asked. He began Massaging her shoulders he really didn't feel the need to ask her about what was on her mind, he knew she wouldn't tell him… so he would just have to ease her nerves on whatever it was.

"A little lower." She said enjoying the feel of his hands on her back. She was lucky she wasn't sleepy.. she'd fall asleep in no time… but she couldn't help a moan that had escaped her lips.

"Having fun??" Heero smirked hearing her moan ever so slightly. He knew she was now already relaxed but he liked the warmth her body radiated.

"Yeah…." She said. His hands were like magic.. how easily they relaxed her tense shoulders. When he finally stopped she laid back down next to him just Laying there  in silence. "hmm…" She sighed.

"What??"

"Nothing.. just wondering how you picked out suck a pretty necklace."

"Just seeing it reminded me of you…" He smirked when her felt her head lift to look him in the face.

"You know I kinda of have something to admit to you…" She said straddling his waist.

"What that you get Turned on by my Stunning good looks??" he smiled. She whacked him with a pillow then brought her face close to his.

"You've been around Duo to long." She said as her breath played softly on his lips. "What I wanted to say is that I think I'm in love with you and probably have been Since before the Roller blading incident."

"Hmm took you that long?? I was always somewhat interested in you…" he said.

"I also wanted to say that I do get turned on by your Stunning good looks.." She grinned and Kissed him again as Quetre entered the Room

"Dinne- ooops." He covered his eyes. "Dinner's ready" he closed the door. The cracked up laughing and went to Dinner after him. Serena Lita and Mina were pretty Quiet During Dinner… A Huge Battle was coming up in about 2 or 3 months (just before the mission ends)… They knew their enemy was the Queen of the Dead moon Circus( I think I just like having Nehelania as the bad guy.. erm girl.. whatever)… Chances are they would probably die again.. and won't be reborn like it was nothing… Leave behind these wonderful guys…. They all knew something was wrong when Serenity showed up and not alone…. They just didn't know how bad it was.


	17. Lovers till the end... if need be

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon

                Serena Trudged up the stairs. She had still yet told Heero about the big battle. She didn't really know how to break it to him. I mean it's not everyday you tell your boyfriend that in a few months you'll be in a battle that will probably kill you and your friends. She had to tell him now… especially since they had the house alone. Everyone was meeting them at Rei's house for New Year's Eve.

"Ready to go yet??" Heero cut through her thoughts.

"Uhmmm.. no…." She sighed. Somehow he knew she was ready to tell him. "We have to talk."

"Why should I fear those words??"

"Because I have some news to break to you…" Se walked with him to his room.. it was very dark but unmistakably it had some sort of Dark blue.. like I said it was dark. "Remember on Christmas when My mom and everyone else came??"

"How could one forget??"

"Be serious!! Look mom says that there will be a battle.. between the scouts and an old nemesis… difference is that we don't have the counter part power to defeat her like last time.." She paused trying to fight the lump in her throat Heero just put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I'm old we have a great possibility of dying in this battle." She said. Heero was just dumbstruck.

"Wow…" Was all he could say.

"I know.. and it's strange because any other time we would just be reborn immediately but it seems she's after star seed this time and if she get mine we can't come back…" She was now crying.

"I'll fight with you…" Heero Wrapped her in a warm hug.

"NO!!! I can't let you… I've died and been reborn many times and I know eventually I will again… but you… no!!!"

"I don't care what you say… I know it's awkward with magic and everything but I don't care!!!" He said rocking her trying to calm her down.

"But you wouldn't be able to damage her… not at all!!! You need magic to do it…"

"I'll try anyway…."

"No!!!! Heero I can't let you!!! By doing that is like committing Suicide!!!!" She pushed him away and was now yelling at him.

"I know… but would you rather me kill myself or someone else??"

"Neither!!!" Then what he said sunk in. "Huh?? Why would you-"

"Serena… You've changed me… In so many ways it's countless." He said. She knew he changed, that was obvious, but he did it for her? He now had her full attention. "And I love you for that… Seriously I've been worrying about after this mission what will happen to us… I know for a fact I can't go back to being the perfect soldier and if you died in this battle it would tear me apart inside… I've already lost so much for being the perfect soldier.. and you've helped in making up for it." She was now in tears…she knew she helped change the guy.. but this much?!?! "I don't think I'd want to lose you… and if so at least let me be with you.. in death." She just stood there mouth open in slight shock… he was willing to die WITH her… Her tears had stopped in the middle of his speech. She smiled.

"You are one amazing person you know." She hugged him tightly sending them both on the bed.

"Yeah… but not as amazing as you… I mean how many times have you saved the world??"

"Too many!!" She giggled.

"Yeah… and you get a cool group of friends… though I'm sort of afraid of that guy Haruka… He's uhmm protective of you." Serena laughed. "What??"

"Haruka is a girl…. Besides there is nothing Wrong with your friends!!! Well except Duo!! He's a Real baka.. I guess that's why him and Mina are perfect for each other!!" Heero laughed with her… She was right. She finally got off of him and sat on the bed and he sat up. "You really meant what you said?? About actually wanting to die with me."

"If that's what it means to keep you… Tenshi…."

"I did not know you spoke Japanese!!!!"

"Honto?!?!? You didn't know I was Japanese." He said.

"yes I knew.. but that doesn't mean you speak it…. I just figured you picked up baka somewhere."

"Well now you know.." He leaned in to kiss her only.. the only thing that set this one apart from the others is that this one held more passion.

"I Guess I do…" She said the second they did pause and leaned in once more.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where are Heero and Serena!!! They were supposed to be here by now!!! I told them to be here at 8:30!!!" Rei said knowing they wouldn't show up the same time as the others. On the other side of the room Greg Blushed and whisper something to Ami who in turn blushed too. Then began laughing.

"They won't be here for a while!! They're uhmm.. busy!!!" Ami said as her and Greg left the room. The outers caught on fast and Hotaru began Giggling. Haruka made her way to the door.

"HARUKA TENOH DON"T YOU DARE GO OUT THAT !!!" Michiru yelled.

"But!!"

"BUT NOTHING LEVE THEM ALONE…besides Setsuna says he might the real one…" She lowered her voice.

"And if he's not??"

"Well he ought to be.. look at how much happier she is with him!!!" Rei said.

"Yeah.. really." All the other girls agreed around the guys.

"We miss something??" Duo asked.

"You'll find out soon D-chan."

"But if he's not and she ends up…"

"No difference Haruka-papa!!!" Hotaru said as Michi and Hotaru left.

"But isn't it a sin to do THAT before marriage!!!" Haruka asked.

"Then the four of us are going to Hell!!!" Michiru yelled. "You didn't hear that Hotaru!!" She said to the laughing girl.

"What?!?!?!" everyone who didn't get the picture before said. (mainly the pilots plus Mina) 


	18. the New Year's party (and some interroga...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon

"Soo Hee-chan… What do you think the others will say about us being late??" Serena asked holding on to Heero standing outside of Rei's house.

"I don't know… but at least we had fun before the awkwardness."

"You're no help you know!!" She said laughing.

"That's not true!!!" he said knocking on the door.

"Yeah it is you were supposed to calm my awkward feeling nerves and you make a joke!!" She said as Duo opened the door.

"Huh?? Heero made a joke?"

"Yeah he did and I take you all know why we're late…" Serena pushed him away.

"Now you want to push me away??" 

"You know!!! I'm not talking you right now!!!" She walked away to go see Rei.

"Soooo.. Heero.. how was it?" Duo asked.

"Duo!!!!" Quetre was red in the face.

"No really I just want to know… Seeing how this was Heero's first girlfriend, his first love, his first kiss, and was his _first_."

"Duo!!" Heero glared at him. "Sides it's really not of your concern." Heero said.

"O.k. understandable." He said. "On a scale of 1-10" 

"DUO!!!!!!" The other pilots said. Then Haruka made her way over.

"You better be careful with Keneko-chan. I nearly killed Mamo-baka for when he broke her heart… Seeing how you was her first I won't hesitate to kill you.."

"IIE!!! I won't hurt her….  I don't think it's possible….." he said seeing where it was coming from. "any way… Serry tells me you're actually a girl.."

"a What?!?!" the 4 other pilots said.

"SO Serena…." Mina got a smirk that grew to be too big for her face. "How was it??"

"none of your business!!!" She said.

"That good huh??" Lita asked.

"I'm not denying it!" She mumbled.

"I'm just sorry we're late Rei-chan."

"No it's ok… I know how it goes… You start talking, having fun, laughing at it goes on."

"Uhmm Sere-chan…" Mina started.

"We're going to tell the guys about the end of the mission.." Lita finished.

"I already told Hee-chan…"

"Told Hee-chan what??" Heero hugged her from behind.

"that long conversation we had before….."

"Ahhh yes… I remember that!!!" HE said kissing her Cheek. "Now would this princess like to dance with me??"

"Only if you do Latin dancing.."

"I think I could manage!" He said pulling her onto the dance floor.

"DO you think we should keep those two apart…I mean especially after uhh…" Wufei didn't finish his sentence.

"Nah… it's no biggie… in about 3 minutes Serena will be asleep again.. she always falls asleep right after the count down." Ami said looking at the clock.

"I didn't know Heero could Dance like that!!!!" Mina said

"I didn't know that Heero could dance.." Duo said. Soon the song ended and Mamoru went to talk to Serena.

"What??"  
"I just wanted to say congrats on finally losing it." He said as she glared at him knowing something was wrong with the way he said it. "For losing it to a guy you barely know."

"Better him than you though right??" she said. "And yeah I do know him.. more than you could ever know and I'm sorry you don't like him because he's earned my deepest affections quicker that you were able to. So please stop Harassing me cause neither I nor him will hesitate to kill you… remember I still haven't forgotten what you've done and I will use that for motivation." She said and left.

"Sorry now that you let her go??"  Hotaru asked. He just glared at her. "You should be… but don't worry she's a lot happier now…"

"OK everyone!!!!!" Setsuna said. "10… 9…" She started the countdown

"8….7…6…5….4….3….2….1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" Everyone yelled then all the couples kissed for Good luck in the year.

"You do know I love you right??" Heero said.

"Of course.. you've only told me about a million times…" Serena kissed the guy back.

"Haruka-papa… do you think he could be the True prince for her??" Hotaru asked.

"I think so.. I mean she's twice as happy with him than she was with Mamoru…" Michiru said.


	19. The enemy isn't Nehelania??

Disclaimer: I don't own Serena or her friend nor do I own… Heero and his friends.

     Serena woke-up to the sound of her laptop beeping. So much time has gone on and yet she still couldn't get over the fact the Heero and Her were still together. The more that she thinks about it She's much, much happier with Heero than Mamoru. The laptop continued to beep. Serena rolled over once more.. 

"Aren't you going to get that??" Heero rolled over in the bed.

"How do you know it isn't yours??"

"Yours has a slightly higher pitch..."

"You and those Perfect soldier senses." She rolled over to get out of bed. Ever since the New Year's Eve party they had 'alone', they had been sharing the same bed. She was happy next Heero especially since in a couple of weeks the mission would be over.. Their year together would end soon... What would happen to the relationships that had formed?? 

She finally turned on her computer and sat in a chair in the corner. 

"Good Morning..." Dr. P's face showed u p on the screen.

"Hnn.." She moaned... 

"This isn't pilot business... Go downstairs.. Mina and Lita are already there." The Screen Winked out. Obviously whatever needed to be said it had to be about the Scouts.

"While your down there make breakfast.. it's Lita and yours turn." Heero said.

"OK... be downstairs by 9:30.." She glanced at the clock and exited the room.

"I can't believe Puu... I was having such a wonderful dream about floating on a Marshmallow..." Mina said. Lita had MEGA sweat drop on her head.

"Morning... Lita..... Mina..."

"Morning Sere..." They said in unison.

"I was having such a nice Dream.." SHe sighed as Pluto and the other Scouts Entered through a one of Puu's many portals.

"God.. Don't look so happy to see us..." Hotaru skipped out.

"How can you be so Perky at 5:30... I'm not even supposed to be awake for another hour... or two depends.." Serena said going in the kitchen to get some of the coffee Lita made.

"Sorry..." Hotaru said flopping on the couch.

"IT's not your fault.." Mina said. "Serena's always cranky when she first wakes up..

"Ok so anyway we already know who our enemy is..." Ami said.

"You know.. in a way this in turn does tie back to our mission..." Serena said coming back a bit more Cheerful now that she had some coffee. "Seeing how anyway you look at it.. Nehelania's wants Rei.. and We were told to protect her."

"I know... That's why i assigned you guys to this mission from the beginning." Setsuna said... "I have just received a notice of some sort From Nehelania." She continued passing out copies of the message.

You're preparing for me this i know..

but whatever happens will be quite a show.

here's a message i have for you..

will you risk you lives for  love that's true?

well you better hurry because here i come

No matter what you do you'll do something dumb

And that's when I'll be able to make my move

Cause this for myself is what i need to prove.

So beware when the new Princess of Mars take her first breath

Cause one hour later you will meet your death.

"This isn't like Nehelania..." Lita and Haruka said simultaneously.

"Not at all.." Michiru Agreed.

"That's why i decided to bring this to your attention." Setsuna said.

"Couldn't you tell us who exactly is behind this if Nehelania isn't??" Serena asked.

"I could... but doing that could change the out come of the battle." Setsuna looked pitifully at her princess.

"I thought so..." Serena looked to the floor... "So I'm guess we'll have to be prepared for Whenever Rei Goes into Labor." She felt tears stinging her eyes. "That means Failing is not an option!!" She said.

"Huh??" The others said with the exception of Setsuna.

"It would be Terrible for Rei to have the greatest joy of her life be born and lose it all in the same day." Lita finally got the meaning of her words. The others Nodded in agreement.

"The guys already know the battle will take place soon.. just not sure of when.." Mina said.

"Then don't tell them..." Serena said.

"What?!?!?" 

"It's as simple as that.. If we live, we'll live with them.. if we die but still succeed then they at least have the shot to live since we've cheated death many times. If they get involved but they die and we live we'll permanently blame ourselves." SHe said everyone looked at her. This wasn't her.. "And even if we fail.. we'll all be together in death, ne?" No one answered the Question because there was all truth to what she said.

"WE better get going before they all decide to wake up." Sestsuna said breaking the heavy silence.

"Hai... bye..." The three pilot girls said together as their friends disappeared. Then Quetre and Trowa Came downstairs.

"You're up early??" Mina said.

"Hai.. it's our turn to make breakfast." Quetre rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Serena Started Trembling.

"Ooooh that perfect soldier boy is So Going to get it!!!" SHe said with the same evil glint in her eye that she get's when setting up a prank in her mind.

"Uh-oh..." Everyone said.


	20. Nehelania.. is the enemy but as Sere's s...

Serena had been faking happiness along with  Mina and Lita. Somehow she knew the guys can just see right through the facade. She had just been spending sometime on her computer right next to her sweetheart Heero  Yui. She took a quick Glance at the Clock and realized she was going to be late.

"Kuso!!" She got up grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and ran to the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of Glitter jeans and a Blue baby tee with the Words 'Goddess' written across it in silver glitter. She didn't even pull her hair up in it's normal odangoes.. she left if flowing down to her knees. She left the bathroom and reached for the bedroom door but it was pushed shut again.

"Where are you going??"

"Becoming possessive?" She turned around and asked Heero.

"Not really.. just wanted this.." He leaned down and kissed her. He slowly went down kissing her neck.

"Heero...." She was trying to get his attention.. if she wasn't late now he's probably make her more late. She had to disappoint him this once. "Heero.. stop I'm already late.. i have toooo m-meet my f-friend" Now she was trying hard to speak  seeing how he was hitting 'the spot' He slowed down at looked her in the face... "I promise to make this up to you now... but i have to meet my friend at the mall... I'll see you later Hee-chan." She slowly regained her breathing and left.

"Oh.. well" Heero sighed.. luckily neither were too worked up. he flopped down on the chair in his room that he loved to sit in always. but something wasn't right... This didn't feel like the chair he always sat in. the two legs to the Chair finally broke triggering a rope that went up and around the room. He inwardly groaned... seeing now a bucket pink paint dumped over his head... Somehow he knew this wasn't the end of it... He sighed as a paint gun went off coloring him in all kinds of colors. He looked at the door where there was much laughter... He saw everyone (minus Serena) At the door with cameras.. he looked for his gun but it wasn't there.

"Great.. She pick pocketed me too." He said and sent glares in their direction... That just made everyone laugh twice as hard and they walked away... then a note fell from the ceiling.

This is for trying to give Lita and Me breakfast duty... Well I'm Glad this isn't my room.. Love ya hee-chan.. and your right.. pink is definitely not your color.. maybe purple.....Don't look up!!!

Unfortunately for Heero A BIG Bucket of purple paint fell on top of his head after.

"Serena!!!" A girl with Reddish brown hair called.

"Naru!!!!" She called to the girl getting out of Heero's car. "I'm sooo Sorry I'm late... My boyfriend almost made me later..."

"Oh yeah you and Mamoru broke up." 

"Yeah..." Serena got her purse out of the trunk of her car.. The necklace Heero gave her for Christmas was shining in the sunlight.

"Omg... What a beautiful necklace-- Hey i sold this necklace just before Christmas to a really cute guy!!" Naru said.

"That would be my Hee-chan" Serena said.. "Now.. Let's get some Serious Shopping done!!!!" Serena said dragging Naru inside.

"Pathetic Twit.. with her Secure for now happiness..." A voice said from the Shadows. "But what she doesn't know is that she isn't the real Moon Princess."

"Your highness.. what do you mean?" one of her servants.

"I mean what i said I am the real Heir to the throne...." She continued. "I am meant to rule and I will Rule alone."

"But what about that Mars girl??" The same Servant from Before asked.

"Mars is a Twit nothing but a decoy... All I really want is that Mamoru boy.." She said

"Would to hear a story that was only once told?

It's about the hidden power that I hold.

I ,Nehelania, was too the daughter of Serenity.

Everyone loved me for beauty and my twin for purity.

I was once in love with Prince Endymion.

There was a test of magic i was sure i had won.

Because of purity my Twin holds inside

She was chosen for Endymion's bride." Nehelania wiped away a single tear.

"I Joined up with Beryl thinking only to kill Serenity (Princess)

But what i didn't know was that i sealed Endymion's and Serenity's destiny.

Even through her tearful cries..

I laughed and searched for my prize.

For helping out evil and sealing EVERYONE'S death

I was sealed off for good taking my last breath.

"My mom too was an idiot 

for i  was reborn with that stupid blonde Twit." She shook her head.

"I came back with no memories of my life before

But when She defeated me she opened a door.

Now I'm back to my Rhyming self

To kill that girl and keep Endymion to myself.

Enjoy your time now sister dear

Because the path to your death is becoming clear." Nehelania disappeared along with her 8 servants.


	21. The beginning of the weird stuff

It had been 2: 30 that morning and all of the scout (minus Mars) was standing outside.. for spring there was a cold chill in the air one that made them all shiver. They had been outside for the past 20 minutes. Just 10 more minutes to go. It was just plain torture for Venus and Jupiter.. but they all knew it was Hell for Moon. yeah...  with counting down to the time for Nehelania to come, it was like counting down what little time you had left in the living world. Then to top it all off She had been just A LITTLE bit tired from her antics with Heero that night. Serena couldn't help but smile..

{Flashback}

"phew!!! That was straight up  and down fun!!!" Serena glanced at the clock on the wall. 

"GReat you're home just in time for dinner!!" Duo came from the kitchen. IT was Duo/ Mina's Turn at making dinner tonight. She walked into the kitchen and found McDonald's set up on the table looking as fancy as possible and the others already sitting at the table.. Heero Glared at her as soon as she took her seat next to him. She smiled and scratched at something on his neck.

"Purple paint... I see you sat in the chair..." She smiled and kissed his cheek before starting on her french fries. "And i believe this belongs to you...." She handed him his gun. That just deepened his glare on her.

"That explains why he didn't shoot us while we snapped pictures." Mina said.

"That prank was really complex though.. how did you pull it off??" Quetre grinned he had been the only one to see the purple paint... then again he had been the only one to snap pictures of the whole purple paint thing too!!!

"My back up prank partner helped!!!" She high fived Duo....

"I thought up the whole note/ purple pain thing."

"I thought it was pure Genius.. I mean the timing and everything had to be on time" She said laughing at the face Wufei had on.

"The BAKA..."

"Hey!!" Both Mina and Duo said.

"He's Sorry.. The idiot." Lita said.

"Thought of that??" Wufei finished.

"Yes... all by myself!!" Duo said proudly shoving too many fries in his mouth all at once Chocking on it.

{Flash back end}

"Yeah.. That Duo is an odd Character..." Serena sighed.

"I know... That's one of the reasons i love him so..." Mina smiled at her best friend.

"I'm sure everything will be ok.." Lita knowing she didn't believe those words herself.

"I hope so Jupiter..." Saturn said quietly. Serena now found her thoughts falling back to her new love... the one asleep at home now... She know he will be upset if anything happened to her.

{Flashback}

" I'm so sorry about your room thought Heero!!!" Serena had given him all the bags from the mall to carry upstairs.

"It's ok.. really.." He tried to hide the smirk that found it's way to his face. Of course Serena had seen it.. and being the prank Queen she is.. she opened the door very slowly but turned to him. "Are those bags too heavy for you because i can take 2 of them."  She glanced up seeing a rope attached to the door.

"No it's ok really.." He said. She sighed well she didn't want disappoint her Hee-chan over a prank and besides she did owe him for stopping him earlier.

"Ok..." SHe opened the door and almost immediately a bucket of Chocolate fell over her head. "Heero!!!" She faked being angry.  but there of course was more to the prank than what meets the eye... she had taught him that one.. she turned around and he was gone... just at that moment  a picture of Releana dropped in front of her face.. that just scared her and she fell flat on her but it rose again slowly as vanilla pudding dropped on her head followed by a small cannon of some sort full of whip cream.. he came back and placed a cherry on her head. She began laughing while he put her shopping bags in a far corner. She tried getting up a few times but kept falling due to the pudding she only managed to close the door cause she tried to get  up by resting on it. Heero cracked up laughing and leaned a hand out to help her up.. she hesitated.

"I did deserve this.. for 1) stopping you earlier... and 2) for the prank.."

"Now you've paid for the prank.. what about the other one?" He saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. She pulled him down on the floor with her... and kissed him from there...

{Flashback end} 

"hmm" She began laughing to herself.

"What are you thinking about.. i could use some humor?? We have 5 minutes left." Haruka said.

"I caught Heero in one of my famous pranks... in the end he caught me in one."

"Which prank??" The outers (plus Ami)

"Uhmm Well, it's an original.. Duo and I set it up..." She sighed." i rigged up a chair in his room to break when he sat in it.. when it fell over a bucket of pink paint fell over on his head.. then a paint ball gun went off decorating him in green pink and yellow. "

"Duo came up with the second half!!!!" Mina said.

"YEah i wrote a note saying pink wasn't his color then a HUGE bucket of purple paint fell on his head."  all of the girls were giggling. Serena sighed. "I hope we do this... Rei had such a beautiful daughter."

"I like the name she picked out for her..." Michiru said.

"Usagi Theresa Hino Chiba??" Mina asked. "Why Usagi??"

"That's Serena Nickname!!!" Pluto finally arrived. 

"Oh yeah!!" Mina said and Everyone face faulted. Then time was over.

"Hey There Serenity I see you're here... and with friends so have no fear." Nehelania appeared looking different instead of her three dark moon crescents on her head head she had two crescents... one upturned for the white moon ... the other same as the first only colored black.. Soon 8 eight figures appeared.

"They're just like us!!" Saturn said. looking at an image copy of herself.

"Wait something is not right... Where's you one girl who's red was bright??" Nehelania asked.

"Mars??" Moon asked. "SHe just had a baby... she's out of this battle."

"After all the time planning this fun.. oh well i guess i could ditch one!!" Nehelania blasted the one of hers that  looked like Mars only with Blonde hair... Actually the planet powers and everything was the same except for the hair color... For obvious reasons... they looked too much alike in the face."So sister dear it's my group against yours... Let's see how much pain you group can endure!!!"


	22. The battle Ends on a sad note

(For sanity I'll call the real scouts by their names and the copies by planetary names)

"She has the white moon insignia on her head." Pluto gasped.

"Divine.." A memory quickly flashed in Serena's mind.

"That was once my name..." Nehelania decided to ditch the rhyming for now. "But not now!!" She said

"Mystic Aqua Rhapsody Shine!!" The Mercury Copy said

"AQUA RHAPSODY SHINE!!!" Ami Cancelled it out.

"DARK THUNDER CLAP!!" 

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"  The attacks once more cancelled out. Everyone then took the time to attack their twins all at once minus the fact that Nehelania and Serena was just watching thee battle. Serena in sadness while Nehelania was enjoying the whole ordeal.

"You cannot copy the Scout of Death and Rebirth!!" Hotaru slashed at her twin with red hair. " And Red hair looks tacky on me!!" she said taking a slash to her shoulder.

"I am not the Scout of Death and rebirth.. I'm the scout of death... Eternal darkness!!!" Saturn aimed for Hotaru's head. (Remember Copies are being called by planetary names)

"I know you're not trying to be  just like me!!!!!" Mina said

"Not at all.. I am the scout of Hatred... You never did wonder why exactly Serena over reacted to the Darien thing did you??"

"Over react??" Mina took a hit from the girl.

"You know the silent thing..."

Shut up!!" She said. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!!!"

   The battle had been a long one. For almost and hour the true scouts were beginning to be worn out. The copies were still going strong. Something truly wasn't quite. If they were perfect copies how come they still looked just fine. Not many scratches or anything. Every magic attack they had done was cancelling everything out. Then a thought Struck Serena.. (who couldn't do anything yet.. not until the fake scouts were down and out.)

"Try going against their element!!" She yelled Nehelania stopped smiling for once. "Electric against water, water for earth, earth for electric-oh!!" Serena was telling what to do when Nehelania slapped her. In turn Serena punched her jaw. Nehelania Balled up Dark energy in her hand and threw it straight at Serena who got hit dead on.

"They left!!" Duo was in a frantic. He woke-up and Mina wasn't in her room.

"What would make them leave?? I'm going to kill that onna when she gets back." Wufei was pissed. One minute Lita was in the bed with him. (minds out of the gutters people!!) Then she was gone. 

"I'm sure they left to go check on Rei you know with the baby and all." Quetre tried to ease their minds.

"not likely.. when they got the call about the Child they seemed to tense up." Duo said then a loud crash was from the living room. The four guys in the kitchen made it out to see their friend, Heero Yui on the ground obviously trying to hide something paining him. The four guys helped him to the couch. Heero looked at his hands in horror. They were covered in blood.

"Heero are you alright??" Quetre asked.

"She's hurt..." were the only words that came from  his mouth and he passed out. Out of nowhere His clothes turned to Armor of Gold, Silver and Black.

"Serena??" He called out noticing the extra weight of the armor.

"Heero?!?!" She turned around already in her princess Gown.. the area around her abdomen was covered in blood. "I'm sorry..." She said. "The battle's already begun." She said looking sad.

"But I.." She silence him with a quick kiss. 

"I know.. but there were too many possibilities to it.. i mean if i let you come you could've died and i would have lived..." She winced slightly. "I just came to tell you good bye Heero Yui. The girls will be fine.. but it seems i won't make it." She took his hand.

"No.. I can still help..." he was in a panic

"I know that now.. you are my true prince... if i had know sooner i wouldn't have minded too much." She said tears streaming down her face. A picture appeared behind her. The scouts just defeated the copies. "I have to go back... I'll always love you Heero Yui.." She kissed him once more and faded out. "I'll always love you.. Prince of darkness." her voice echoed.

"I think he's coming around again." Duo said.

"Are you ok??" Trowa asked. Heero was Furious and hurt at the same time... by now his armor had disappeared. He grabbed his jacket and pulled on his sneakers.

"Where are you going??" 

"TO help Serena.. They left for the battle." He grabbed his gun and a lot of ammo.  By then the others were grabbing their jackets at the same time. They were gone. Heero  had  been lucky he had seen the Scouts finish off their battle.

"Pathetic really... she never really could measure up to me.." Nehelania said. Serena stood up.. pulling the silver crystal out of her brooch transforming into Princess Serenity all the while. Nehelania turned to Ex-princess of the moon Princess Divine. "You don't deserve that crystal!!!" She yelled with anger bringing out a similar crystal only it was black.. pure black.

"Why must i fight you Divine??" Serenity had been crying bow.. She knew her sister was bad.. but she was still her sister. Just then a Beam Shot out of The Silver crystal.. Divine countered with a beam herself. Both increasing the power trying to overpower the other.

"For love Serenity.... You know about love right?? The very thing you strive to protect?" Divine said not stopping in increasing her power.

"Love??.. Kill your own sister for love??!?!?!?" Mina screamed in rage. by now the area was starting break up some... 

"Lita!!" 

"Mina!!"  The guys finally arrived as everything started falling apart.

"We've got to get out of here!!" Quetre said grabbing Hotaru's hand

"But Hime..." Hotaru Struggled.

"Yes.. all of this for love." 

"Rhymer...." Serenity said.

"You remembered??"

"Of course i remembered.." Serenity thought about the name Endymion gave Divine when he first came to the moon. "IT's about him isn't it??" Serenity said as Divine lowered the beam some.

"Yeah..."

"You broke us up??" 

"Yes!!" She growled. I deserved to be with him.. not you!!" SHe said angrily picking up power again. Serenity stopped the beam taking another him. "YOU IDIOT!!! FIGHT ME!!" Divine yelled angrily.

"What the hell is this?!?!" Heero said banging on an invisible wall.

"It's Divine.. SHe doesn't want any interference." Pluto said.

"let's see if there's a weak point in it." Ami pulled down her visor and tapped on her mini computer. Heero kept pounding on it.

"Why??.. I'm not with Endymion.. you should know... you put him and Rei together." Serenity held her stomach. She was losing blood and fast.. "You're right.. I didn't deserve him." She said on the brink of tears.

"Fight me!!" Divine was too in tears.

"I can't fight you.. You did love Endymion.. and even if our Destiny was to always  be together... I've just broken that destiny..." Serenity was almost out of time and she knew it. "I didn't fight for him.. I just closed myself off until if found another..." SHe looked towards Heero with tearful eyes.

"Him?!?!"

"Hai.. the prince of darkness... such a sweet guy really.." She was really going now... she felt almost too weak to talk. "I'm sure if you had said something to mother she wouldn't have minded much." Serenity said as Divine placed her head in her lap... for the first time in a Very long time she held no anger for her sister.

"Don't say anything..."

"It's too late for me Divine... Tell Heero I'll love him forever." She said falling cold.

"No!!!" Divine started on her tears everything she had done in her power to keep the debris from falling was ignored. She just now realized the extent and consequence that her own jealousy had done... both girls had been caved in under pieces of buildings and everything else. as soon as all of the dust cleared there was nothing but a cold breeze the blew by. Leaving too many people in shock. But none as stunned as the one.

"Heero..." Duo wanted to tell his best friend comforting but didn't know what to say. I mean really what do you tell your best friend who had been closed off to the world around him for too many years, who finds love with the most unusual person.  A Person so unusual that they gave the emotionless perfect soldier emotions. So unusual that he gave his first true passionate kiss to.. who had given much more than that to. A person so special that he had given his heart to. What do you tell a person when they watch them die right in front of your face and no matter what you do there was a wall keeping you from helping them in the first place.

"Hnn..." He grunted and left  the area without so much as a second glance.


	23. I'm back for your love

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!" Releana Peacecraft had latched onto Heero's arm. He didn't even acknowledge the fact she was even touching him.

"Come on Hee-man.." Duo really hated to be around Heero.. but then he really couldn't complain much seeing how a couple of months back They did finish the mission and Rei, Usagi, and Mamoru went to Mars safely. And he still had Mina.. Wufei had Lita. Heero stop acknowledging everything anymore. He didn't have his usual grunts or anything.. he doesn't even threaten Releana any more which led her to believe that he loved her twice as much.

"Hey guys weren't you two supposed to meet Lita and Mina at the Movies an hour ago??" Quetre asked Wufei and Duo when he entered the Dorm  to Peacecraft Academy.

"Yeah but we were all watching TV. Two days ago and they showed some weird beat up ship on the screen and went into total shock." Duo said. "Haven't seen them since." 

"Yeah and canceled last minute saying they had to see an old friend... Onnas" Wufei muttered.

"But you know you love them..." Duo said.

"Maxwell!!"

"Heero look does that give you any ideas??" Relena turned on some crappy romance movie Where the people were making out.. he looked at her as if she was insane. The phone then rang.

"Hello?... Hey Mina!!" Quetre answered the phone. "Uhmm i don't know.. I'll try.. if you say so.." He hung up. "Mina says that all five of us should go the Diner around the corner.. be there in 10 minutes and she says make sure Heero comes.. He'll probably feel better."

"Hnn..." Heero stood up. Releana still was clutched to his arm and the whole group left. They made it to the Diner in exactly 10 minutes. Lita and Mina were already there. Everyone sat at the table. Lita and Mina looked at each other smirking and nodded together.

"Uhmm Releana that seat is reserved for someone.." Mina said.

"Yeah.. for me since it's right next to my Heero." She said.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!!!" Lita said the Chair Releana was sitting broke Heero's chair was immediately yanked away from her by Lita and a bucket of Vanilla pudding was dumped on her head. then a note fell down

Sorry Releana.. Don't like vanilla pudding?? Well try a Chocolate milkshake!!

 Just then another bucket dumped over her head.

"OMG!!!!!" She tried to get up off the floor but kept sliding back down on her butt. After maybe 15 minutes the crew stopped laughing and moved to another table.

"So why were we all required to come here??" Trowa asked as the door to the Cafe opened.. A person approached the table.. four of the five guys were stunned and shocked to see who they saw. she brought a finger to her lips Raised one of her crutches and swung it past Heero's right Ear he caught it before it made contact.

"Good to see your reflexes are in tact still" She finally spoke and he looked up from the table to behind him. He nearly felt like fainting. There stood the love of his life perfectly fine... well except for the cast on her leg, her head bandaged and a couple of scratches all over. "Can i have my crutch back.. it's kind of hard to stand with a cast on one leg." She smiled at him. He immediately stood up and pulled her into a hug."Can i sit please, Hee-chan.. I missed you too but your cutting off my breathing."

"Just making sure you're real." he helped her sit.

"Oh she is.. unless we've been taking care of a ghost for 2 days." Mina said.

"So how did you-.." Duo didn't know who to say it i meant she's been gone for a month.

"It's strange... after Divine realized her selfishness, and how many lives she had taken just for Mamoru she kinda felt bad. So she gave up her life force for me to be with Hee-chan here."

"All of this was over that guy?!?!" Wufei said.

"Yeah.. cause during the whole moon kingdom she had fallen in love with him.. in the end i was betrothed to him... jealousy got the best of her and literally did things out of proportion... after explaining that i truly didn't want him at first.. she realized i loved another." Serena grinned to see they were holding onto her every word.

"So where have you been for a month??" 

"Mars... I wanted to spend some more time with Rei and baby Usagi... before she would become swamped with her duties." She leaned on Heero. "Anyhow I KNOW Wufei will probably have some objections to what i have to say next but right now i don't care.." She caught the flying object Lita tossed at her. "Heero Yui.. Will you Marry me??" 

"See i don't know... i mean i specifically told you I'd fight with you..."

"Fine then.. Duo.. Marry me?" Serena opened the box for him.

"Sure babe!!!" Duo played along with her

"But i didn't say no..." Heero took the box.. 

"You want to ask me??" She asked he eyed her strangely. "Never buy jewelry from the same store my friend works at.... because Naru has a big mouth you know..." Serena grinned at him. and kissed his nose. "Now.. Who's in for humiliating Releana Peacecraft for the rest of our stay here in the Sanq Kingdom??" Serena had that look in her eyes again.

"We'll be here for another 3 months-oh..." Quetre caught on to what she was implying.

"No one gets away for trying to claim my boyfriend for his own." She smirked.

"Should we be scared??" Duo asked.

"Yeah for Releana."

*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you guys enjoyed this story.. Any howz Im looking for an Editor for my Next Sm/Gw  story... I'll be taking up to 4 peeps.. See you all next time.. JA!

Oh yeah.. anyone looking to read an original story i'm writin??


	24. The big day... with lots of fun added

(You guys wanted a wedding Chapter!!! Sorry if it turns out short though.)

"Ok Serena just, try to shake it off." Rei was trying to calm down her best friend.

"Easy for you to say!!! You've done this already!!!" She was now on the brink of tears through nervousness.

"Please Serena.. You're going ruin that pretty dress."

"Mommy!!" Mina hugged her mother.

"Hi Mina!!" Aphrodite hugged her daughter back.

"Serena.. Stop pacing please!!!!" Lita said. 

"I can't!!!!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Serena!!! Don't make us tie you up!!!" Ami said. Serena just stuck out her tongue.

"Can I talk to Serena alone.." Aphrodite said.

"No problem... please try to calm her down." Rei said as they left.

"My Goodness you're a nervous wreck... why??"

"I don't know!!!!"

"Well think of it like this.. At least you're not Heero, who's trying to get ready With Duo and the other pilots.. ALONG with Kenji." Divine appeared in a corner. Serena cracked up laughing.

"I can imagine Daddy trying to get Duo to cut off that braid... and Wufei ready to cut it off too in agreeing with Daddy..." She said giggling.

"Wufei... Please!!!!" Duo was running around. Finally he tripped over his shoes (which he left in the middle of the floor.) "No!!! please!!!!" Duo huddled up in a heap on the floor.

"Omae o Kuroso.." Heero came out of nowhere with it.

"Yui's right... after the wedding." Wufei agreed.

"I still don't think boys should have long hair like that..." Kenji said.. then set his sights on Heero. "Now... What makes you think you can keep my daughter happy?" the four pilots stopped to hear his answer.

"Well, I really can't be sure about that. But i can sure try. She has made Big changes in my life all together.. and in a way i feel in debt to her. If anyone had told me a year ago that i would fall in love so fast it would make my head spin.. I'd be the first to say that love was a useless emotion, then put that person into an asylum." Heero said Kenji searched his face for any sign of doubt or anything but this guy had a rock steady face. "If that same person was to tell me I'd change my mind and be ready to marry that same person i feel in love with.. I'd probably Chance a date with Releana Peacecraft that believe that. So really I guess i would have to try my best and hope she accepts it.." sniffling was heard from Duo.

"That was so beautiful..." Duo said.

"Maxwell.. you will pay for being weak like a onna..."

"Did Serena ever hit him for making such comments??" Kenji asked Heero.

"No she just held her gun to his head."

"Safety or no safety?"

"None..."

"That's my girl..." Ikuko's voice said from the doorway.. "Just came to tell you... that you've got 10 minutes." she said. "and make sure you're not threatening the Groom."

"Me??" Kenji asked.

"Yes, you!!!!" Ikuko pulled him out by the ear.

"Ready.. perfect soldier boy?" Trowa asked.

"yes... i think..."he said

"The best man is ready!!!" Duo said finishing his braid. (He re-braided it) He said as Heero walked up to the front of the church.

"Ready Sere??" Lita asked.

"I guess so..." She said.

"Man, would you believe Sets convinced the other Dr's to come too..."

"Yes i would seeing how she's probably have Hotaru show up with her scary weapon freaking them all out." Lita tried joking..

"Well, see you at the Alter Serena.. and remember to breathe." Ami said as they left.

"Don't pass out Serena."

"Hi Mamoru..." She said to busy trying to calm down to think straight. he held her shoulders in place.

"Listen.. you've saved the world countless times.. as well as the Universe.. died several times... And you're freaking out over a wedding??" he said. "Trust me.. i know it's work on the nerves... but you'll live... Besides.. what would Divine say if she knew that you were going to give yourself a heart attack over the life she replaced for you??" Serena grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks..." She said. "I always knew we could stand being friends." She walked to the door. "Better hurry and take your seat..." She left and made her way down the aisle with her father on her arm. Somehow she didn't expect it to go over smoothly... Something wasn't right... you know.. something. As soon as she made it forward the priest began... (blah blah blah I'm not even going to get into that! Skip ahead!)

"Now if anyone should have any reason why these two should not be joined in holy Matrimony.. Speak now or forever hold their peace."

"WAIT!!!!!!" Someone just bursted into the Church. "I HAVE A REASON!!! HEERO LOVES ME!!!!" She ran forward but ten guns were pointed at her. "But Heero you love me don't you??" Releana pleaded as the whole church watched in silence.

"Who's got the popcorn..." Andrew said.

"I've got cookies!!" Elizabeth said 

"I'd like one.." Ikuko said.

"NO.... I've told you that a million times" He said the words finally sunk in... Ami decided to seat Releana.

"Go on..." The whole group said.

"What about her??" The priest asked.

"Don't Worry about her... She's just.. weird..." The people at the alter said together.

"Ok..." The priest continued... (Blah blah blah... God you can tell I'm sleepy, ne?) "You may now kiss the Bride. The ceremony was over... every woman was in tears... .the others were the same.. except maybe twice as happy. Everyone went to the site for their pictures near a lake in the park (Not Juuban.. somewhere else).

"You brought a gun to the wedding?!?!" Serena asked the group of guys.

"And so did you onnas." Wufei said.

"Not necessarily..." Serena grinned held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger as the clear liquid dripped down his face.

"You can tell this group deserves to be friends!!!" Duo began Squirting Mina.

"Duo!!" Mina Yelled and Lita Got him back. Not too long later everyone was basically shooting each other with their squirt guns.

"Hey guys!! picture!!!"  The photographer said happily seeing an unusual wedding picture. Instead of the typical put together and normal picture he had a group where EVERYONE was Dripping wet..."

"This has got to be the most interesting wedding ever.. a group of spies."Ikuko said. (they think they're spies.. not Gundam pilots)

"Keneko-chan!!" Haruka hugged the wet girl... "Congratulations..."

"Congratulations!!" Hotaru and Michiru said

"Thanks..." She said

"HEEEEEEEERO!!!"

"I must admit. that girl is persistant... annoying but persistent." Serena said.

"I Got her..." Haruka said. Strolling over to Releana and Heero. "Excuse me Miss... I just happen to find you very attractive..." Haruka winked at Heero who was mouthing thanks to her.

"Who are you???" Releana immediately got hearts in her eyes...

"I'll tell you all about myself if you come sit with me."

"Well.. sure." Releana left Heero to his lonely self.

"Well that will be interesting.." Trowa said grinning.

"You said it.." Setsuna said.

"Dr. P??"

"Or Pluto.. whichever you like to address me." Setsuna grinned.

"Honto??" Wufei said.

"And Here i thought you only spoke English and Chinese!!!" Serena said.

"Ahh.. whatever." Wufei said then there was much screaming going on. Everyone turned to see Releana sitting on the ground Covered in Puke Green paint with flecks of pink. SHe just got up and left.

"I guess she doesn't like to sit on the ground..." Mina said. everyone face faulted.

"SO Mr. Yui.. Do you think this chapter of our lives ended well?"

"I think so..." Heero Pulled his soaking wet wife into the blanket which he was conveniently holding.

"good.. SO do i..."

*~*~*~*~

So I decided to be nice to the few who asked for a wedding chapter.. This is the end.. Ja!


End file.
